Entre Colmillos
by DarkLovely99
Summary: Lord Simon, rey de los vampiros quiere volver a tomar el control de todo Bajoetrra, pero para eso necesitara convertir a una persona en uno de su especie...Quien sera?
1. Chapter 1

Entre Colmillos

Años atrás….

Era un mundo hecho en ruinas, sus habitantes eran esclavizados y no podían hacer nada al respecto. Todo parecía difícil de creer, como de un día para otro sucedería? Nadie lo sabía pero las cosas sucedieron de un modo tan inesperado que nadie se pudo salvar.

Las personas corrían y trataban de no ser capturados por esos extraños seres que habían logrado tomar el control de ese mundo subterráneo, todo fue en vano pues nadie escapo de esos horribles monstruos que aterrorizaban a cualquiera con solo verlos. Niños, adultos y abuelos se protegían en distintos lugares, pero nadie logro ocultarse ni salir con vida. Y así es, los niños eran los principales esclavizados, y solo para que trabajen exactamente para una persona.

Esta persona era totalmente malvada, en vez de un corazón al igual que su especie; tenía un profundo hoyo negro profundo, él era un ser duro y con la avaricia de su lado. Pero como no olvidar esa ira que lo hacía poner histérico, no era el mismo y se desquitaba con todos. Pero toda esa ira se fue yendo cuando llego un ser inigualable, igual a los esclavizados pero de otro mundo. Él era todo un héroe y no dejaba que nada les pase a todas esas pobres persona que sufrían día por día haciendo trabajos duros e imposibles para algunos. A algunos los convirtieron en esa misma especie, mientras que otros no volvían a vivir jamás.

Eso fue lo que empezó todo, la Guerra entre los Vampiros y Bajoterra. Y así empieza esta historia, los Vampiros eran los que gobernaban en ese entonces Bajoterra, eran únicos en su especie y eran muy fuertes que nada ni nadie los podía detener; a excepción de una persona, el primer Shane de todo Bajoterra, él era Duman Shane. El logro vencer a todos los Vampiros, al igual que a su Rey, Lord Simon.

Fueron encerrados en una dimensión donde nadie podía salir de allí, desde ese momento Bajoterra ya no estaba conquistado por nadie y al fin eran libres, pero no todos estaban felices. Varios perdieron la vida mientras que a otros los convirtieron en vampiros, era algo doloroso pero tenían que superarlo. Poco a poco el mundo se fue reconstruyendo hasta quedar como hoy en la actualidad. El Shane murió cumpliendo su trabajo y fue sucedido por varios Shane, tales como Jimmo y Will Shane.

* * *

Tierra de los Vampiros en la época de Will Shane…

El ahora héroe y protector de Bajoterra, sabía sobre los vampiros. Toda esa historia fue contada de generación en generación por cada Shane hasta él.

Los Vampiros se enteraron de su existencia y trataron de llevarlo a su lado pues al parecer los Shane tenían algo en especial que haría que los Vampiros lograran dominar todo Bajoterra de nuevo y sin nadie que los detenga. Pero Will fue demasiado fuerte y logro resistir la manipulación que le hacia la hija de Lord Simon, Stephany.

Los Vampiros juraron que tomarían venganza y desde ese entonces se unieron al Flagelo, luego de enterarse de la extraña desaparición del Shane, no sabían a quién iban a tomar y hasta el día de hoy no lo saben.

Necesitaban a un Shane, tenía que unirse a ellos de cualquier forma pues ese Shane lograría que los Vampiros ganaran la guerra al igual que el Flagelo y lograrían conquistar todo Bajoterra incluyendo la superficie.

* * *

En la actualidad….

Luego de varias horas solo en el centro comercial. Un chico peliazul, de unos hermosos ojos celestes como el cielo y de unos 17 años se dirigía directamente a su refugio, en donde vivía con tres personas más con quienes ha trabajado juntos desde que llego a Bajoterra.

Ellos eran Trixie, Kord y Pronto quienes junto a él formaban la Banda de Shane, adorada por unos y temida por otros. Al parecer la paz que el llevo a Bajoterra después de derrotar al malvado Doctor Thadeus Blakk se mantenía firme y solo había unos cuantos que otros simples problemas.

Eli Shane a pesar de no mostrar debilidad frente a nadie, él se sentía totalmente débil cuando veía que amenazaban a su único amor, a la persona que lo salvo de que lo maten, a pesar de que jamás se lo ha dicho el siente que tiene que decírselo y nada lo detendría, esa persona tenía un nombre, era una chica pelirroja de unos hermosos ojos verdes, que brillaban cuando la luz reflejaba directamente hacia ellos. Esa chica era nada más ni menos que Trixie Sting.

Esa chica se había robado el corazón del Shane desde que la conoció, siempre se preocupaba por ella y no dejaba que nada le pase y lo sigue haciendo hasta hoy. Quien diría que un Shane se enamoraría a primera vista? Pues Will Shane ni los demás Shane lo habían hecho hasta después de un tiempo. Pero eso ahora no le importaba, lo único que quería era estar con ella a su lado y nunca separarse, pero no sabía cómo decírselo; jamás se le había declarado a nadie y por tal no sabía cómo. Pero se saldría de las dudas, en pocos meses seria el cumpleaños de su amada y en ese preciso momento le piensa decir todo lo que siente sin importar lo que opinen los demás.

El Shane siguió caminando, al parecer la Banda decidió dejarlo solo pues le tenían preparado una gran sorpresa. Hoy era el gran día, era el cumpleaños número 18 de Eli Shane y al siguiente su tercer año aquí en Bajoterra.

Camino hasta llegar a su Meca-Bestia y se dirigió directamente a su casa. No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba en el refugio, tal vez lo haría sentirse feliz pues hace varios meses estaba triste porque no veía a su padre; a pesar de mostrarse fuerte, él nunca era frio ni nada, la melancolía lo ponía mal y lloraba a escondidas de los demás pues frente a sus amigos tenía que verse un chico fuerte y decidido, no un llorón como se decía a el mismo.

Burpy, creo que tengo que decirles la verdad a los chicos, no quiero verme como lo que no soy; sufro por la desaparición de mi padre y me molesta hacer que me vean fuerte y decidido cuando en varios momentos no lo estoy- dijo el Shane viendo a su pequeña babosa infierno el cual le sonrió tristemente pues el también extrañaba a su antiguo dueño.

El viaje fue totalmente silencioso, no había nada de viento y el cielo estaba gris; al principio uno puede creer que es raro que en Bajoterra haya cielo gris, pero si lo hay y ese día parecía ser el día más triste de todos.

Llego al refugio, las luces estaban totalmente apagadas y no había ni un mínimo ruido que diera señal de que alguien estuviera ahí en ese momento.

Hola- dijo el Shane tratando de no caerse pues no podía ver absolutamente nada, su babosa infierno sabía lo que la Banda tenía planeado para Eli así que no ayudo en nada al Shane- Burpy, prende tu cabecita por favor- decía el Shane pues se estaba chocando con varias cosas, luego de unos segundo las luces se prendieron y….

* * *

SORPRESA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ELI- de varios escondites salieron Kord, Trixie y Pronto con varios gorritos y trompetitas, al igual que las babosas las cuales llevaban pequeños sombreritos de cumpleaños.

Feliz Cumpleaños Amigo- dijo el troll abrazando a su mejor amigo, aunque a la vez lo estaba ahorcando.

Emm Kord…me estoy…asfix…ciando- el Shane apenas lograba respirar pues los enormes brazos del troll hacían que se asfixiara y no podía hablar claramente.

Lo siento amigo, no era mi intención ahorcarte- se disculpó el troll soltando a su amigo.

No te preocupes, sé que no tenías intención- dijo el Shane.

Feliz Cumpleaños Eli, Pronto el magnífico se encargó de todos los detalles- dijo un topoide totalmente presumido que fue directo donde su amigo a abrazarlo.

Gracias Pronto, solo espero que no hayas hecho comida…emm…no apta para humanos- dijo el Shane poniendo una cara de asco pues él sabía que la comida de Pronto no era nada deliciosa, y dudaba que por este día especial haría una comida digna. El topoide solo dio la vuelta y se fue directamente a la cocina.

Ten por seguro que no lo hará- atrás del Shane salió una chica pelirroja, de casi la misma edad del Shane pues su cumpleaños es en pocos meses- Feliz Cumpleaños Eli- dijo la pelirroja quien directamente abrazo a Shane con todo cariño y amor.

Eso era lo que sentía la pelirroja, amor. Desde el día que lo conoció su corazón no volvió a latir igual, ella sentía algo por el Shane y no se enojaba por eso, de hecho ella siempre ha querido decirle lo que siente por él, pero hasta hoy vive con el miedo de que no la acepte.

El Shane solo le devolvió el abrazo a la pelirroja muy feliz pues solo sentirla a su lado lo hacía estar en otro mundo, muy diferente al que el ahora esta; pero claro, el tiempo que llevaban abrazados incomodo a cierto troll y ambos mejor se separaron.

Esto te lo hacemos con mucho amor Eli, todos estos años que hemos luchado contra al mal hace que te merezcas esto- dijo la pelirroja sentimentalmente, los cumpleaños que pasaba Eli aquí no eran tan especiales pues siempre eran cosas simples o nada, pero aquí cambio todo era su cumpleaños número 18, porque no mejor hacerle una gran sorpresa.

* * *

Todos decidieron empezar a comer. Pronto decidió traer la comida, al Shane le parecía que esa comida no iba a ser nada deliciosa, porque de todas formas es Pronto y el topoide no cocinaba comida casera seguido. Pero luego sintió que una pequeña y suave mano toco su hombro y le dijo…

Tranquilo, te sorprenderás- Trixie fue la que había dicho esto, ella había cocinado todo y hasta hizo la torta, jamás había hecho eso en tan poco tiempo, pero el hecho de sorprender a Eli de una manera especial la motivo para que cocinara ese exquisito platillo.

Luego de unos minutos el plato llego. El Shane al verlo se quedó sorprendido y con la boca abierta. No era el típico plato de insectos que normalmente comían, sino que era un delicioso pollo ornado, además de varias frutas y varios platos especiales hechos por Trixie.

Gracias Trixie- dijo el Shane.

Todo porque este día sea muy especial para ti- dijo la pelirroja muy feliz al saber que al Shane le gusto la comida que le preparo.

Todos empezaron a comer, Kord no aguantaba las ganas de devorarse todo, pero sabía que tenía que dejar bastante para el cumpleañero. Pero Pronto no disfrutaba para nada la comida, su único deseo era comer insectos y toda la comida que según para el eran deliciosas, pero para los demás era solo un simple asco que hacia dar ganas de vomitar.

Las babosas también querían comer eso, aunque normalmente ellos comen su comida; el Shane no resistió dejarlas a un lado así que le dio un trozo de pollo a cada una y además de varios postres.

Ya llegaba el momento de la torta y como toda tradición el cumpleañero tenía que pedir su deseo, a Eli se le habían cumplido tantos sueños que ya no tenía deseos, a excepción de dos…

Pide tu deseo Eli- decía el topoide desesperado pues quería comer la torta lo más rápido posible.

Deseo…que sigamos juntos por siempre y sigamos siendo amigos- dijo el Shane, pero en su mente también dijo-_Y deseo estar contigo Trixie_- dicho esto el Shane apago las velas de una sola mientras que los demás aplaudían.

Todos empezaron a disfrutar de la torta y además se pusieron a jugar videojuegos y bailar, las babosas también se divertían; cada una saltaba y corría como loca tratando de alcanzar a otras que robaban gran parte de su comida. Toda la tarde fue de pura diversión para ellos, pero ya era tarde y tenían que irse a dormir.

* * *

Kord y Pronto fueron directamente a dormir mientras que Eli y Trixie se quedaron limpiando la sala ya que estaba hecho más que un desastre, era como si una babosa tornado hubiera pasado por ese lugar. Vasos rotos y platos sucios, además de bebidas regadas más las pizzas y los videojuegos tirados en los muebles.

Siguieron limpiando hasta que todo quedo totalmente como estaba antes, quien podría imaginarse que dos personas arreglarían eso en una sola hora. El Shane decidió salir al patio pues a pesar de toda la alegría de que sus amigos le hayan celebrado su cumpleaños, el recuerdo de su padre lo hacía poner triste y con unas ganas de llorar, pero no podía; él era un Shane y tenía que ser fuerte en los momentos de tristeza.

La pelirroja se percató de lo que le sucedía a su amigo, ella lo conocía demasiado bien y no le pareció simple coincidencia que el Shane haya salido a "tomar aire", esa fue la excusa que Eli dijo pues no quería ver a Trixie mal por esa razón, claro, después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo para que ese día fuera tan especial, hacerla sentir mal no iba a ser bueno para la felicidad que ella tenía en ese momento.

* * *

En el patio….

El Shane trataba de contener las lágrimas pero era en vano, cada recuerdo que tenia de su padre lo hacía sentir mal. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, pero jamás creyó que iba a ser tan doloroso, saber que el día de hoy que cumple 18, que ya es mayor de edad, y saber también que su padre al que ha amado con toda su vida a pesar de que este le haya ocultado muchas cosas le hacía sentir mal, lo hacía poner de mal en peor.

Lo extraño Burpy, a pesar de que tengo unos grandes amigos mi papa me hace mucha falta- dijo el peliazul a su pequeña babosa, sabía que el jamás volvería y por eso no pidió ese deseo cuando soplo las velas, su babosa solo chillo tristemente.

Eli, estas bien?- de la nada apareció una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes la cual sobresalto al Shane.

Trix, cuando llegaste?- pregunto el Shane pues no había visto ni oído llegar a la pelirroja.

Hace un rato- contesto- se me hizo raro que salieras así- dijo la pelirroja.

Así cómo?- pregunto aún más confundido.

Triste y raro, tratabas de ocultar tu tristeza pero te conozco muy bien como para saber cuándo estas feliz y cuando no…ahora que te pasa?- pregunto la pelirroja muy preocupada pues cuando se trataba de Eli las cosas cambiaban, siempre se preocupaba por todo lo que le pase y sea lo que sea lo apoyaba.

Bueno, es que a pesar de que ustedes me hayan hecho esa gran sorpresa y todo mi cumpleaños, aún estoy triste porque papa no está conmigo- dijo el peliazul bajando la cabeza pues sus lágrimas estaban saliendo descontroladamente.

Lo siento Eli, debe doler mucho que tu papa no esté aquí en tu cumpleaños…hace cuánto desapareció?- pregunto la pelirroja pero después de un momento se arrepintió.

Tenía 10 años cuando el desapareció, Burpy me levanto para darme la noticia y mostrarme la carta- dijo el Shane- aun siento su falta aunque haya pasado el tiempo suficiente para superarlo- dijo el peliazul más triste.

Eli…no hay tiempo para superar algo trágico, algo que sucedió tan inesperadamente, tu sabrás si quieres superar eso, pero tienes que intentarlo, no te obligues a superar eso rápido pues de nada ayudara, solo te causara tristeza y te hará poner peor- dijo la pelirroja- jamás he perdido a mi papa pero a mí también me dolería si le pasara algo, si quieres llorar hazlo, no ocultes tus sentimientos, el hecho de que seas un Shane no significa que tienes que mostrarte fuerte todo el tiempo, hay veces en las cuales nos debilitamos y queremos llorar y gritar y creo que eso es lo que quieres hacer- dijo la pelirroja sentimentalmente.

Es que es tan raro, todo pasó de un día para otro, mi sueño era llegar a ser lanzador con él, pero las cosas no sucedieron así- dijo el Shane.

No quiero ser mala pero si tu padre no hubiese desaparecido tal vez nosotros jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, no existiría la Banda de Shane- dijo la pelirroja, claro que no lo decía con maldad pero a la vez estaba agradecida porque si no hubiese pasado eso ella jamás hubiese conocido al Shane.

El Shane solo se quedó triste pero a la vez estaba feliz porque que hubiese pasado si no hubiera conocido a Trixie? Ni a Kord y Pronto?, creo que las cosas hubiesen sido totalmente diferentes y nada de lo que pasara ahora estuviera pasando en ese momento.

Trix, gracias- dijo el Shane- sabes cómo hacerme sentir bien en esos momentos difíciles de mi vida y por eso te lo agradezco de todo corazón- dijo el peliazul con un gran sentimentalismo como nadie se hubiese imaginado.

Eli, no tienes que agradecerme nada, yo solo te apoyo y te ayudo en cualquier cosa- dijo la pelirroja un poco nerviosa.

El Shane no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y no bajo su cabeza, lo único que hizo fue sacar todas esas lágrimas que habían permanecido allí hace varios años.

Hazlo Eli- dicho esto Eli abrazo a Trixie, ella logro sentir el gran desahogo que el Shane tenía, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a llorar, no podía quedarse ahí parado y quieto sin sentimientos.

Lo extraño demasiado, sin él las cosas nos son iguales- dijo el Shane llorando mucho, al fin había sacado toda esa melancolía que lo hacía ponerse mal.

Eli, donde quiera que esté él siempre va a estar orgulloso de ti, has hecho cosas buenas por Bajoterra y no te guías por la avaricia- dijo Trixie.

El Shane sabía que él era totalmente diferente a varias personas, algunas como Stoker solo ayudaban por el oro que se les daba; pero el no, no solo por ser un Shane sino porque él es un chico de gran corazón.

Se fue calmando tras el transcurso el tiempo hasta que logro tranquilizarse y se secó las lágrimas.

Gracias por hacerme entender que no tengo que ser fuerte todo el tiempo- dijo el Shane viendo a la pelirroja.

No hay de que Eli, siempre te ayudare cuando lo necesites- dicho esto Eli y Trixie fueron directamente a sus habitaciones, el Shane se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Trixie mientras ella se sonrojo.

Buenas Noches- dijo el Shane.

Buenas Noches, que descanses- dicho esto los dos cerraron sus cuartos y fueron directamente a dormir.

* * *

En un mundo totalmente diferente….

Apenas se podía ver la luna pues nubes negras eran las que hacían ver un terrorífico cielo rojo que jamás cambiaba de color por nada en el mundo, toda la población caminando, algunos en busca de comida mientras que otros agonizando pues el tiempo sin comer los había dejado débiles, necesitaban cuerpos humanos, querían volver a dominar lo que algún día fue de ellos y ahora estaba libre.

Pero cómo? Lord Simon sabe la respuesta pero no ha logrado hacer nada desde el incidente con Will Shane, busco cualquier forma de salir de una dimensión desconocida hacia Bajoterra, quería volver a sentir la sangre de esos humanos correr por sus dos afilados colmillos, pero ahora no podía; le quedaba totalmente prohibido a los Vampiros salir de esa dimensión o sino pagarían las consecuencias, las cuales no eran nada agradables. Varios vampiros salían de ese mundo, pero Bajoterra lograba reconocerlos fácilmente, estos tenían una marca roja en los dos brazos, dos líneas largas que empezaban desde la muñeca hasta el hombro en forma espiral.

Cuando uno se daba cuenta, lo principal que hacía era clavarle una estaca en el corazón para matarlo de una vez por todas, y luego quemarlos con la ayuda de las babosas Infierno.

Nadie lograba viajar y llegar a salvo a ese mundo, el que salía de ahí jamás regresaba. Los de Bajoterra sabían que si los dejaban libres ellos volverían a tomar el control de todo Bajoterra y no querían volver a vivir esclavizados como en tiempos pasados.

A pesar de que ellos tenían a un Shane que los proteja, tenían que ocultarlo pues ellos sabían perfectamente el poder que tiene un Shane y convertirlo en uno de ellos haría que toda Bajoterra quede devastada y a poder de los Vampiros, y ahí si no habría nadie que los pueda detener.

Lord Simon siguió buscando la forma de salir de ahí, no encontraba nada y cada vez que enviaba a algunos de sus espías estos ya no regresaban. Ellos tenían su trato con el Flagelo y su espía era el Diablos Nachos, pero él no se dirigía a ese mundo al menos que Sulfur se lo ordenara y eso no ha pasado hace más de 20 años.

Él tenía una hija, Stephany; se veía como una adolescente normal, su cabello era un rubio brilloso, tenía ojos rojos y además de sus colmillos. Usaba normalmente vestidos de gala pues ese era el atuendo que usaban en el reinado, su vestido favorito era un rojo largo con cola al final; para todos los habitantes de ahí les parecía más que una lindura, era la belleza que estaba frente a ellos y la protegerían a cualquier costo.

Como hare para llegar a Bajoterra- eso era lo que todos los días repetía Lord Simon pues no tenía un punto específico en donde salir sin ser encontrados.

Padre, me ha llamado- de una puerta gigante salió su querida y adorada hija Stephany, cualquiera pensaría que es una chica dulce y comprensiva; pero en realidad ella es oscura y con un sentimiento de pura maldad.

Si querida, necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo Lord Simon viendo a su hija. Luego empezó a explicarle todo lo que tenía que hacer, cada detalle no faltaba y la chica prestaba atención.

* * *

Mientras con la Banda de Shane….

El Shane fue el primero en levantarse, directamente bajo a la cocina para coger algo para desayunar porque si llegaba Pronto todo el lindo día se iba a dañar. Busco pero no encontró nada además de insectos y comida enlatada.

Decidió salir a comprar un poco de comida en BajoMarket, ahí tenían todo tipo de comidas y no faltaba absolutamente nada. Cogió su Meca-Bestia al igual que a su babosa infierno el cual estaba dormido en su hombro, la babosa se levantó asustado al oír encender la meca-bestia.

Despertaste Burpy, tranquilo amiguito solo vamos a comprar algo de comida- dijo el Shane y partió directamente al supermercado.

* * *

Luego de varios minutos Trixie, Kord y Pronto se levantaron y Pronto como de costumbre fue a preparar su "exquisito y adorado" desayuno. El troll y la pelirroja solo pusieron una cara de asco pues estaban seguros de que el desayuno no iba a ser nada agradable.

Trixie, lista para que se te pierda el apetito- dijo el troll.

Emm…yo creo que ya se me perdió- la pelirroja había perdido toda el hambre que tena cuando se levantó, quería comer algo más rico y nutritivo pero era imposible pues Pronto jamás haría eso- donde esta Eli?- pregunto extrañada al ver que la habitación del Shane estaba abierta y este no estaba, toda la habitación estaba completamente ordenada.

A lo mejor está en el patio, porque lo preguntas?- dijo el troll con su típica mirada maliciosa. Para Trixie ya era una costumbre que el troll la molestara cada vez que mencionara a Eli; Kord sabía perfectamente que esos dos se gustaban y no pararía de molestarlo hasta que ellos digan la verdad pues siempre lo negaban.

P-o-o-r-r n-a-a-d-d-a-aa Kord, solo me preocupe. Eli jamás sale sin avisarnos- dijo la pelirroja llegando junto a Kord al patio, pero no lo vio y siguió preocupándose más.

Claaaaarooooo- dijo sarcásticamente el troll pues al parecer eso para él era más que una simple excusa de salvación.

Mejor lo voy buscar- dicho esto Trixie fue directamente al garaje a ver a su Maca-Bestia la cual estaba parada como de costumbre- vamos Boomer, tienes algunas coordenadas de donde esta Eli- dijo la pelirroja. Kord hace varias semanas atrás le había agregado un rastreador a la Meca-Bestia de Eli pues este salía constantemente y no decía a donde, se parecía a Will Shane.

Trixie logro rastrear las coordenadas de la meca de Eli y se dirigió directamente hacia donde estas indicaban, estaba feliz al saber que su amado estaba en el supermercado y no estaría ocultando secretos como lo hacía antes.

* * *

Mientras con los Vampiros….

Estas lista hija- dijo Lord Simon preparándose para abrir un portal que llevaría a su hija directamente a Bajoterra.

La chica esta disfrazado y llevaba una chaqueta para que no reconocieran que es un Vampiro, lucia como una típica adolescente; iba salir detrás de unos árboles y mordería a cualquier guardia que se le atravesara en el camino y no era para convertirlo, sino para matarlo.

Los Vampiros podían convertir a cualquier persona en uno de su especie, pero solo tenían que ingerir una pequeña parte de la sangre y de ahí los colmillos agregaban una sustancia oscura que hacía que la persona mordida por uno tuviera una lenta transformación. Pero si en el caso de que los Vampiros bebieran toda la sangre de un humano, este moriría por falta de energía vital y de sangre.

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza asegurando que todo estaría bien y que su padre no se preocupara por nada, ella se las arreglaría para salir de ahí.

Entonces cuídate mucho y cumple tu misión- dijo Lord Simon dando un abrazo a su hija, a pesar de la maldad que tiene en su hoyo negro, el sentía amor por su hija y eso nada ni nadie lo iba a cambiar.

Estaré bien y te prometo que averiguare- dijo la rubia y fue directamente al portal el cual se cerró cuando ella apenas llego.

* * *

Ya en Bajoterra….

Stephany había llegado, no había nadie en el camino así que no tuvo ninguna dificultad para pasar; al parecer todo se veía tranquilo y despejado; Stephany no había nacido en la guerra de su especie con Bajoterra así que no podía diferenciar el cambio que había.

Camino por un bosque varias horas hasta que vio un guardia, el guardia la vio y procedió a interrogarla.

Usted que hace por aquí, esto es un espacio prohibido- dijo el guardia. Nadie podía entrar en ese lugar porque sabían que de ahí se abría el portal de los Vampiros y eso sería totalmente peligroso para un indefenso.

Solo, vine a ver algo- dijo la rubia, se estaba hartando, a ella no le gustaba que le pregunten nada pues eso solo la hacía poner furiosa.

El guardia logro ver que la chica tenía una marca roja en su muñeca, al igual que los Vampiros, lo único que hizo fue apretar un botón que tenía a un lado de su uniforme, este botón servía para avisar a otros guardia que estaban cerca de que un vampiro estaba en su mundo. La chica al percatarse de esto empezó a sonreír maléficamente.

Espera, no es lo que piensas; puedes pasar si quieres- el guardia estaba totalmente asustado al ver que la chica empezó a mostrar sus colmillos.

No te preocupes, morirás rápido- dicho esto Stephany clavo sus colmillos en la frente del guardia matándolo de una sola, sin piedad alguna.

Siguió su camino y con cada guardia que se enfrentaba lo mataba de una sola mordida, aunque su pueblo necesitaba más esclavos y aprendices; la misión de Stephany era otra y primero se preocuparía por aquello.

* * *

Mientras con Eli….

El Shane ya había terminado de hacer sus compras, al parecer eran bastantes pues este apenas podía cargar las bolsas y Burpy, hasta su babosa infierno tenia pequeñas bolsitas de comida de babosas.

Vamos Burpy, ya casi llegamos- dijo el Shane cansado ya que esas bolsas pesaban más de una tonelada según él. Su babosa solo estaba aguantando el peso con sus pequeños bracitos hasta que lograron llegar- uff, lo hicimos; vamos a casa- dicho esto el Shane se estaba preparando para salir pero logro oír una voz.

Eli, te ayudo- dijo una voz muy dulce llegando con su Meca-Bestia.

Era ella, la chica se sus sueños la que había llegado a acompañarlo y ayudarlo; estaba totalmente feliz al verla que tan solo oírla lo ponía en otro mundo, un mundo solo con ello; pero su babosa infierno tuvo que hacerlo volver de nuevo al mundo real y no al sueño.

Trixie, como me encontraste?- pregunto el peliazul extrañado pues no había dejado ninguna carta que señalara en donde estaba.

Bueno…emm…que tal si te digo que Kordpusounrastreadorentumeca- la pelirroja lo dijo tan rápido que al menos era imposible entender, menos para el peliazul.

Que Kord hizo que- dijo el Shane sorprendido, no se enojó pues sabía que Kord tenía buenas intenciones para hacerlo, no quería que su amigo estuviera en problemas.

Es una larga historia…solo que- Trixie no puedo continuar ya que sintió que un dedo callo su boca.

Shhh, no importa mejor vamos a casa- Trixie se sonrojo más que un tomate y cuando vio los ojos de Eli la hicieron poner nerviosa, y así continuaron el trayecto a casa.

* * *

La gente que estaba por allí se veía totalmente aterrada. Las noticias de Bajoterra habían informado la escalofriante muerte de los guardias que custodiaban el portal donde estaban los vampiros. Todos estaban asustados pues ahora un Vampiro estaba suelto y eso era muy peligroso y más para el Shane aunque este no lo sabía.

Que sucede?- pregunto extrañado el Shane.

No lo sé, mejor investiguemos- dijo la pelirroja en su meca, luego vieron a varias personas en un costado de la calle asustadas.

Disculpe, soy Eli Shane, que sucede?; porque la gente está corriendo?- pregunto el Shane, las pobres personas estaban totalmente tiesas.

Los Va-va-va-vampiros regresaron- dijo un hombre tartamudeando de lo asustado que estaba.

Vampiro?- pregunto el Shane, aunque el sabia de esos seres jamás pensó que fuera real, pero ya era tarde las personas se habían ido.

Eli, creo que tenemos que irnos- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida, ella sabía sobre la historia entre los Vampiros y Bajoterra y además sobre la necesidad de un Shane en su especie, ahora tenía que explicárselo, pero lo haría junto a la Banda.

* * *

Siguieron caminando hasta que en el camino vieron a una viejita sentada y asustada, los dos se acercaron directamente hacia donde ella estaba.

Que sucede señora?- esta vez la que pregunto había sido Trixie pues Eli estaba demasiado confundido sobre eso del Vampiro.

Aléjalo de ellos, no deben atraparlo- dijo la señora que enseguida salió corriendo.

Alejarme de que?- pregunto aún más confundido el Shane.

De nada, mejor vamos- dijo la pelirroja.

* * *

Siguieron el trayecto hacia casa, al parecer ya no había personas corriendo de un lado a otro, pero eso no lograba quitar de las dudas al Shane. Luego lograron ver a una chica rubia y de ojos rojos que paseaba con una capucha encima.

Hey, porque no estas corriendo?- pregunto la pelirroja al ver que la chica lucia totalmente tranquila.

De qué? De los Vampiros?, eso es mentira- dijo la chica- mi nombre es Stephany- dijo la chica. El Shane volvió a la realidad y miro a la chica, de repente vio esos ojos rojos y se sintió raro, no podía controlar su mente- y tú quién eres?- pregunto la chica viendo a Eli directamente a los ojos.

Soy Eli Shane- dijo Eli, esos ojos rojos al uno verlos se quedaba totalmente hipnotizado y no podía controlarse y en este caso a Eli le paso.

La pelirroja sintió que algo no estaba bien con esa chica, se veía rara y esos ojos; esos ojos no había en ninguna parte de Bajoterra, estaba segura de que algo estaba mal y a la vez se percató del estado del peliazul el cual solo miraba esos ojos.

Bueno, nos tenemos que ir; mejor ten cuidado- dijo la pelirroja cogiendo al Shane el cual rápidamente reacciono, los dos se fueron dejándola sola.

Eli se sintió raro al ver esos ojos, eran tan llamativos que nadie podía resistirse a verlos y él no fue la excepción, ni bien los vio cayo hipnotizado.

Stephany solo sonrió malvadamente y se dirigió de nuevo al portal que la llevaría a casa, había cumplido su misión y ahora Lord Simon se iba a enterar de algo nuevo.

* * *

Ya en el refugio…

Trixie, me quieres explicar porque esa señora te dijo que me alejes- dijo el Shane, estuvieron discutiendo toda la travesía del viaje sobre eso, Trixie solo respondía que nada pero Eli no le creía, él sabía que había algo más.

Hola chicos ya llegaron- dijo Kord saliendo de la cocina al igual que cierto topoide.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para el gran desayuno de Pronto- dijo el topoide alabando su desayuno.

Emm, Pronto déjalo para después; ahora tenemos que hablar y muy serio Trixie- dijo el Shane mirando seriamente a la pelirroja la cual trago saliva.

Está bien tu ganas, pero me permites; tengo que hablar con Kord y Pronto- la pelirroja solo les dio una señal al troll y al topoide para que la siguieran, estos hicieron caso a la orden.

* * *

En la cocina…

Que paso Trixie, porque Eli te pedía explicación de no sé qué?- pregunto el troll.

Pronto está totalmente confundido y de paso interrumpieron el desayuno, hoy iba a hacer mi especial favorito- dijo el topoide quejándose como de costumbre ya que siempre interrumpían sus desayunos.

Volvieron- dijo la pelirroja seriamente.

Quienes?- pregunto el topoide.

Los Vampiros, volvieron- dijo la pelirroja.

Kord y Pronto al igual que Trixie sabían sobre eso y todo lo de la historia con los Shane, jamás se lo habían dicho a Eli, lo querían proteger de cualquier cosa pero tenían que decirle ese secreto porque de todas formas tarde o temprano lo iba a descubrir.

Se lo tendremos que decir- dijo Kord.

Eli tenía que saberlo tarde o temprano, tenemos que protegerlo de toda persona extraña- dijo la pelirroja- además estoy segura de que ya han de saber de la existencia de un Shane aquí en Bajoterra, vi a una chica cuando regresábamos y me dio mala espina- dijo.

A que te refieres con mala espina- dijo el topoide.

Que había algo mal en ella, algo anormal pero no lo sé; ahora lo que importa es que tenemos que proteger a Eli- dijo decidida.

Entonces vamos a contarle- dijo el troll.

* * *

Ya en la sala…

El Shane aún se seguía preguntando sobre lo que dijo la viejita y el porqué de los vampiros, no entendía absolutamente nada, pero alguien tenía que aclararle la mente; intento con su babosa pero esta no dijo nada.

Burpy también sabia sobre eso, todo Bajoterra sabía de la historia y sea lo que sea tenían que tener al Shane alejado. Luego de unos minutos Kord, Trixie y Pronto llegaron.

Y bien, me vas a dar una explicación- dijo el Shane viendo a la pelirroja de brazos cruzados.

Eli, tenemos que hablar de algo; entre todos- dijo Trixie señalando a Kord y a Pronto.

Bien, si esto va a ser una larga conversación mejor sentémonos- dijo el Shane dirigiéndose al mueble. Los demás los siguieron.

Todos estaban tensos y asustados pues no sabían cómo decirle a Eli lo de los Vampiros, él se lo tomaría a broma y no le importaría.

Eli, necesitamos que te lo tomes a serio; esto es muy importante- dijo el troll.

Está bien- suspiro- ahora porque me dijo la viejita que me alejaran- dijo el Shane.

Bueno Eli, es sobre los Vampiros…-empezó la pelirroja.

* * *

En el mundo de los Vampiros…

Lord Simon se encontraba impaciente, ya era hora de que su hija llegara; la habrían matado? No ella era demasiado ágil y fuerte como para dejar que la maten. Hasta que llego.

Padre- dijo Stephany llegando a donde su padre.

Me estaba preocupando, tardaste mucho- dijo Lord Simon.

Tantos problemas, pero lo logre- dijo Stephany sonriendo.

Y bien, que hay de nuevo en Bajoterra- dijo Lord Simon tomando asiento.

Bueno al parecer Bajoterra se ha reconstruido después de la guerra, pero lo importante es que aún tenemos chance de tomar el control- dijo Stephany.

A que te refieres?- pregunto.

A que hay un Shane protegiendo- dijo la chica.

Pero creí que Will Shane había desaparecido- dijo sorprendido pues él fue el último Shane que conoció.

No es el- dijo la chica.

Entonces quién?- pregunto incrédulo.

Su hijo- dijo.

Como se llama?- pregunto con una sonrisa malévola.

Ahora que se había enterado de que había un nuevo Shane en Bajoterra y estaba seguro de que la guerra que empezaría si logra convertir al Shane en uno de su especie haría que ganen y tomen el control de Bajoterra.

Se llama Eli Shane- dijo Stephany mientras que su padre sonrió malévolamente.

Continuara….

* * *

Y aquí está el fic que les hable ayer, espero que les haya gustado. Verdad que es totalmente diferente a mi forma de escribir? Las palabras y todo eso, y les cuento que cada capítulo va a ser totalmente largo como este que fue de 15 páginas, así que todos van a ser súper que largos.

No se olviden de comentar.

Besos y Abrazos Michu

Dark


	2. Chapter 2

Entre Colmillos

Y que tal les pareció el primer Chapter? Espero que les haya gustado y aquí va nada más ni menos que el segundo.

* * *

Lord Simon estaba contento, al fin lograría su objetivo y no habría nada ni nadie que lo pueda detener. Los Vampiros ganarían esta guerra, pero tenían que convertir al Shane en uno de ellos, caso contrario ellos no lo lograrían porque sabían que los Shane protegían Bajoterra de todo mal y jamás cambiarían de lado.

Hija, necesito otro favor- dijo Lord Simon desde su asiento, él ya tenía un plan, pero primero necesitaba saber mucha información del Shane antes de convertirlo y para eso necesitaría la ayuda de su hija.

Mande padre, que misión me asignara- dijo Stephany entrando desde la puerta delantera del reino, aunque esta ya tenía pensado en que le iba a decir su padre.

Antes que todo, el Shane logro hipnotizarse con tus ojos?- pregunto Lord Simon. Uno de los poderes de los Vampiros era que la persona que tenga un corazón puro pudiera caer hipnotizado solo mirando fijamente los ojos de un Vampiro; pero ese poder no lo tenían muchos, pero Stephany si podía.

Si, al parecer es un chico de un corazón noble, cayo de una sola- dijo Stephany recordando cuando vio al Shane por primera vez. A ella no le sorprendió porque sabía que los Shane tenían un corazón sano y fuerte, lo mismo pasó con Will Shane.

En ese caso, necesito que andes con ese chico; tienes que saber todo sobre él, eso me servirá para lograr ganar la guerra- dijo Lord Simon decidido, nada lo iba a detener.

* * *

Mientras con la Banda de Shane…

Y por eso ellos no deben saber nada de ti, pueden convertirte en uno de ellos y eso pondría en riesgo a todo Bajoterra- concluyo la pelirroja después de varias horas hablando con el Shane sobre los Vampiros.

Nada salía de la boca del Shane, el solo estaba pensando en lo que decían sus amigos, Vampiros? Eso es imposible, no existen y caso contrario, porque papa jamás me lo menciono? El Shane no paraba de hacerse preguntas en su cabeza, sabía que su papa le ocultaba secretos pero algo como esto? Era algo demasiado importante como para dejarlo oculto, aun le era difícil creerlo.

Entonces, ellos quieren lograr dominar Bajoterra de una vez por todas, y necesitan un Shane para lograrlo- dijo un confundido Eli pues aun no podía creerlo, quería reírse pero sabía que esto era un tema demasiado serio; se percató por la cara que pusieron sus amigos.

Si, por eso desde que te conocimos decidimos que teníamos que protegerte ante cualquier cosa, no podemos dejar que te encuentren- esta vez el que hablo fue Kord, Trixie estaba demasiado preocupada que apenas le salían las palabras.

Ella sabía que él no quería creerlo, pero tenía que aceptarlo. A pesar de todos los secretos que su padre le había ocultado, ella estaba segura de que él le creería pues estos temas no se toman tan enserio, solo cuando ocurren y este era el momento. Las cosas se habían salido de control en Bajoterra y ahora era posible que los Vampiros salieran de la dimensión en la que estaban encerrados.

Por eso Pronto no dejara que nadie de aspecto sospechoso se te acerque, a menos que me quieran ver- dijo el topoide, era raro de Pronto que protegiera a alguien, pero él no iba a dejar que Bajoterra quede dominaba con unas criaturas diferentes a ellos y que eran peligrosas.

Chicos, bueno ahora entiendo; pero como puedo diferenciar a los Vampiros, dicen que son como nosotros- dijo el Shane, el sabia la típica historia de vampiros, pero en Bajoterra no era tan diferente, solo unas cuantas pequeñeces.

Bueno Eli, los Vampiros saben ocultarse bien, pero hay dos diferencias muy importantes entre ellos y nosotros- intervino Trixie.

Y cuáles son esas?- pregunto Eli.

Sus brazos y sus ojos- dijo- sus brazos tienen una marca roja que empieza desde la muñeca y da la vuelta en espiral hasta llegar al hombro, y sus ojos son rojos; aquí en Bajoterra nadie tiene los ojos rojos.

Entonces, ahora que hay Vampiros aquí, significa que no me dejaran solo verdad?- dijo el Shane, a pesar de que le gustara estar con sus amigos, el también necesitaba sus momento a solas; normalmente pensaba en su padre y cosas del pasado.

Aunque te moleste amigo, hay que hacerlo; no podemos dejar que te encuentren, aunque ya han de saber de tu existencia- dijo el troll.

Bueno, mejor tendré que acostumbrarme, al menos déjenme pensar bien las cosas, voy al patio- Eli necesitaba dejar en claro su mente, ahora era alguien buscado por una especie totalmente diferente a él. Le tocaba aceptar las cosas como son, aunque a la vez estaba lleno de felicidad por Trixie la cual estaría a su lado a cada rato y lo protegería, él también lo haría.

* * *

En el patio….

No lograba encajar varias cosas, pero hacia lo posible. Pero porque su papa no lo menciono? Eso era algo importante que no podía estar oculto, que hubiese pasado si lo hubiesen capturado? No lo sabía y no se lo quería imaginar. Seguía metido en sus pensamientos, pero luego volvió a la realidad al oír la hermosa voz de su amada.

Eli, puede sentarme?- pregunto la pelirroja. Ella necesitaba que Eli entendiera lo que ahora está pasando, a lo que está expuesto si anda solo. El solo le hizo una seña para que se sentara.

Aun no entiendo, papa no me lo conto- dijo el Shane jalándose despacio el cabello, era difícil encajar bien las cosas.

Bueno Eli, a lo mejor el no tuvo tiempo para decírtelo. Siendo un Shane no tenía tiempo para ir a verte, a lo mejor por eso no te explico- dijo Trixie sacando conclusiones. Tal vez no haya tenido tiempo? Eso se preguntaba hasta la misma Trixie.

Lo sé, pero y ustedes? Porque no me lo dijeron?- pregunto Eli. Si su padre no le había contado, porque sus amigos no? Ellos estaban siempre con él, debieron decírselo o alguien conocido como Garfio Rojo o la Maestra Invencible.

Creíamos que no era importante, jamás pensamos que ellos lograrían escapar del portal- dijo la pelirroja.

Entonces cuando nos conocimos no fue simple coincidencia- dijo el Shane- al igual que Kord y Pronto- si ellos sabían y lo protegían, entonces no fue coincidencia que se encontraran, quien sabe.

Bueno, si fue coincidencia. Luego nos enteramos de eso, mi mama me lo había contado y cuando volví al refugio les conté a Kord y a Pronto, decidimos que teníamos que protegerte de cualquier amenaza, pero no te lo dijimos- dijo la pelirroja, su mayor deseo era que a Eli no le pase nada.

Por qué?- pregunto. Por dentro estaba furioso, todo el mundo le había ocultado algo tan importante. Estaba feliz de saber que querían protegerlo, pero él tenía que saberlo, a pesar de que los Vampiros no volvieran a aparecer en Bajoterra.

Porque creímos que te lo tomarías a broma, como varias cosas- dijo Trixie recordando las veces que al peliazul lo que le decían lo tomaba a simple broma.

Pero ya no, esto era serio y además ya era un joven de 18. Tenía que madurar, no seguir pensando que todo es una broma; se acabaron esos actos de inmadurez que lo caracterizaban al poner en riesgo su propia vida.

Bueno, tal vez sí; y lo pensaba pero al ver sus caras sentí que esto era serio- dijo el Shane viendo a Trixie directamente a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que enamoraban a cualquier chico, y ese chico fue el.

Ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a que estemos más pendientes de ti- dijo la pelirroja- si te logran capturar y convertir en uno de ellos los resultados serán devastadores.

Y como sabes que sería devastador si convierten a un Shane en un Vampiro- dijo confundido. Como ellos sabían que traería destrucción si convierten a un Shane en un Vampiro? No lo entendía pero tenía que descubrirlo.

Bueno, es que hace muchos años; lograron convertir a un Shane en Vampiro- dijo la pelirroja.

Esa parte jamás se había mencionado, pero la mama de Trixie sí. No podían dejar ese detalle fuera, era algo importante; tenían que medir las consecuencias que trajo eso y tampoco debía ser ocultado.

Quién?- aun sorprendido, Eli quería saber más; un Shane? A alguien de su familia, pero cómo? Era imposible creerlo.

Bueno, no solo fue una vez que los Vampiros lograron dominar Bajoterra, ellos lograron salir hace años del portal. Aunque habían hecho un trato ellos jamás lo cumplieron- explico.

Me puedes decir quién fue?- pregunto curioso.

Fue el hijo de Duman, Christopher Shane- dijo- logro ser manipulado por una Vampiro, y ella lo mordió logrando convertirlo en uno de ellos; pero lograron curarlo antes de que tuviera lo que Lord Simon necesitaba- siguió explicando.

Lord Simon?- pregunto confundido. Vaya que no le habían dicho absolutamente nada, solo una mínima parte.

El Rey de los Vampiros, él es causante de las guerra que hubieron, y al parecer sigue gobernando- dijo.

Y bueno, que era lo que quería Lord Simon?- pregunto.

Bueno, él quería el Sable de la eternidad- dijo.

Que es eso?- pregunto más confundido el peliazul. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, Lord Simon? Un Shane un Vampiro?, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Es una planta, es la llave que hace que uno pueda entrar al reino- dijo la pelirroja. Lo primero que se imagino fue que el peliazul le iba a hacer más preguntas, así que mejor paro antes de continuar.

Y eso es….- dijo el Shane, haciendo señas con sus manos para que siguiera.

Primero, no más preguntas entendido- dijo antes de que explotara pues tantas preguntas la mareaban.

Sin preguntas- dijo alzando una mano en forma de juramento.

Bueno, es el reino de Bajoterra, no ha sido gobernado desde la muerte de Duman, él era el rey- explico- solo los Shane pueden tener ese trono, claro que con su esposa. Lord Simon quiere que ese reino sea para él, así tendrá el poder máximo de Bajoterra, pero solo los Shane pueden coger ese sable.

Y por qué? Sé que prometí no más preguntas pero aún sigo confundido- lo dijo con toda sinceridad, no quería romper su promesa pero lo tenía que hacer.

Bueno ese sable fue creado por el primer rey antiguo de Bajoterra. Cuando Duman llego él fue el siguiente heredero al trono; pero el rey al ver que Lord Simon quería usarlo para fines malvados, lo hechizo haciendo que un Shane sea el único que pueda tomar- explico.

Y para que me necesita?- aun no comprendía nada, pero en realidad las cosas estaban totalmente claras; más bien él no quería entender.

Para que tú logres coger ese sable y así se lo puedas dar, la persona que tenga el sable, tendrá acceso al reino y podrá dársela a quien quiera, sin órdenes; ese sable es la llave al reino- explico la pelirroja, aunque ella estaba un poco cansada por explicar tantas cosas al Shane.

Y quien dice que se lo voy a dar. Primero: No tengo ese sable, Dos: No pienso tener ese sable; eso se quedara en donde quiera que este, no quiero gobernar- dijo el Shane. Como siempre decía, a él no le interesaba la fama y la fortuna, el solo quería mantener la paz.

Por eso quiere atrapar a un Shane. Él sabe que los Shane jamás le darían el sable, pero si los convierte en uno de su especie, acatara las órdenes de él. Por eso tenemos que cuidarte- dijo la pelirroja. Sabía que Eli a veces le gustaba estar solo, pero ahora no; tenían que estar juntos a cada rato y eso a Trixie le gustaba.

Bueno, pues en ese caso tendré que estar más alerta- dijo decidido el peliazul y poniéndose de pie. Ahora entendía todo, pero solo faltaba algo….- como curaron a Christopher?- pregunto aun confundido.

Eso no lo sé, pero la cura es muy difícil de encontrar, casi imposible- dijo. Esa era su mayor preocupación, que no encontrara la cura en el caso de que muerdan a Eli.

Mmm, bueno quieres salir un rato; ya sabes….a pasear- dijo el Shane sobándose la nuca, esperaba a que Trixie no lo acepte, pero….

Claro, no hay problema iré por mi cámara, tal vez haya algo nuevo para grabar- dicho esto Trixie entro al refugio.

* * *

Por otro lado Eli no podía estar más feliz, Trixie había aceptado salir con él. Pero tal vez como amigos? No lo sabía, pero sea lo que sea él quería estar con ella ese tiempo; tenerla a su lado lo hacía sentir bien, seguro, completo. Solo se preguntaba, me enamore? Así de rápido no lo creo; toda su mente estaba hecho un relajo, entre la duda, la afirmación y la negación; pero el amor es así siempre llega en los momentos menos esperados y eso paso con el Shane, se enamoró completamente de Trixie, aunque él lo negara.

Burpy, creo que estoy locamente enamorado- la babosa solo le mostro una sonrisa pícara a su dueño. Este pequeño sabía que al Shane le gustaba Trixie, solo quería que él lo admitiera, y así lo hizo- espera, sabias que me gustaba Trixie- se había sorprendido al ver que la babosa sabia eso, esta solo le dio un chillido de afirmación.

Hola, puedo pasar- de la nada apareció una voz muy conocida, pero no era la de Trixie, sino de la chica que vieron en la calle, Stephany. Eli se sorprendió, por donde entro? La puerta del refugio estaba cerrada.

Stephany cierto- dijo el Shane pues no recordaba bien el nombre.

Si, que haces aquí solo?- pregunto caminando directamente hacia el Shane.

Solo? No es que estoy esperando a una amiga. Por cierto, desde donde entraste?- pregunto al darse cuenta que había cambiado de tema.

Emm…tu amigo me abrió- dijo dudosa.

Quien Kord?- dijo, aunque él se había dado cuenta de que no era cierto- dime la verdad, por donde entraste- dijo harto. Una de las cosas que más odiaba Eli eran las mentiras, aunque él le había mentido a sus amigos, no le gustaba que le mintieran; él tuvo buenas razones para hacerlo.

Stephany solo se dio cuenta que el Shane no le había creído nada, pero no podía dejar que la descubriera, lo primero que hizo fue mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Eli no lo pudo resistir y también lo hizo.

Olvida completamente de donde entre, solo piensa que tu amigo Kord me abrió y nada más, entendido- dijo Stephany mirándolo. Ella también podía manipular la mente de uno, y lo haría olvidar lo que vio por completo.

Eli solo la miraba con cara medio dormida, esos ojos eran irresistibles nadie los podía dejar de ver y aunque él quería, estos eran irresistibles. Su mente estaba olvidando esa parte, esa chica sabía manipular muy bien que era imposible luchar para que no lo logre.

Entendido- dijo el peliazul.

Bien, que te parece si vamos a pasear un rato; quiero conocer más de ti- dijo aun viéndolo a los ojos, había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Trixie.

No se podía controlar, una parte le decía que no porque le dijo a Trixie que iban a salir juntos, pero la otra parte le decía que le haga caso; era una pelea dentro de él. Pero la manipulación logro ganarle y este solo respondió.

Si, vamos a donde tú quieras- no lo había logrado, había aceptado salir con esa chica totalmente desconocida.

Bien, vamos a un lugar que quiero que conozcas- dicho esto los dos se fueron hacia un lugar desconocido para el Shane y conocido pero no tanto para Stephany.

* * *

Con Trixie… (Minutos antes)

La pelirroja había encontrado su cámara, le había tomado varios minutos debido a que Pronto la había usado para grabar sus "cursos" de cocina topoides. Pero Trixie al darse cuenta sobre eso se enojó tanto que….

Trixie, Pronto quiere bajar de aquí- gritaba el desesperado topoide ya que Trixie había lanzado a una babosa aracnides y a una gelatinosa y las dos babosas lo dejaron en el techo.

No te bajare hasta que aprendas a no coger mi cámara sin permiso alguno, entendiste- dijo aun enojada, pero esa cara de enojo cambio a una de como si hubiese tenido un mal presentimiento- bájenlo- dijo y salió corriendo directamente al patio, pero cuando estaba en la puerta quedo totalmente sorprendida….

Logro ver a Stephany ahí conversando con Eli, pero como había entrado? No sabía pero ahora eso no le importaba, le importaba lo que estaba viendo. Vio a Stephany mirando fijamente a Eli a los ojos, no logro escuchar lo que decía pero vio que el Shane también estaba viéndola a los ojos, como si estuviera hipnotizado. Luego vio que ellos se alejaban, pero cómo? Eli le había dicho que iban a salir los dos, no con Stephany ni siquiera la conocía; lo único que hizo fue seguirlos hacia unos arbustos en los cuales se habían alejado, pero cuando llego, nada? Como desaparecerían así de rápido?, estaba confundida así que mejor fue adentro.

Hey Trixie, creí que ibas a salir?- pregunto el troll entrando directamente a la cocina.

Si pero…espera como sabes que íbamos a salir- dijo confusa Trixie, no le había mencionado eso a nadie.

Emm…no importa, como lo tomo Eli?- pregunto tratando de evadir el tema.

Si te refieres a lo de los Vampiros, pues si se lo tomo enserio; le explique además de la otra historia- al parecer no se dio cuenta de que había cambiado de tema, hasta había olvidado que Eli se había ido con esa chica.

Que otra historia?- pregunto.

La del primer Vampiro Shane- dijo suspirando.

Creí que eso nadie lo contaba- dijo ya que eso jamás en la vida se había contado, no sabía por qué pero él tampoco lo hacía.

Bueno pero yo sí, ahora sabe qué pasa si Lord Simon lo convierte en un Vampiro, no queremos que Bajoterra quede condenada a la esclavitud- dijo muy suave.

Si, tienes razón…pero va a reclamar el sable, él es único que puede tocarlo- dijo.

No, sabes que es Eli Shane, a él no le interesa nada de reinos, el solo quiere mantener la paz- dijo pero luego…- espera, Eli se había ido- se acordó sorprendida.

A que te refieres?- pregunto confundido el troll.

Que se suponía que íbamos a salir, pero él se fue con una chica; era la chica que nos encontramos enantes- dijo Trixie recordando y a la vez estaba asustada- Kord tu dejaste entrar a una chica rubia y de ojos rojos- pregunto asustada, se temía lo peor.

Yo no, pero porque la pregunta?- seguía confundido, acaso Trixie se estaba volviendo loca? No creo, solo ha de estar celosa.

* * *

Por otro lado Trixie estaba sacando conclusiones, esa chica no era nada normal; solo ver a Eli totalmente fijado en esos ojos, esos ojos de ese color nadie los tenía en Bajoterra, pero ella sí. A no ser de que…Nooo, ella no podía ser o sí?, siguió tratando de recordar, pero se acordó que los vampiros podían hipnotizar a sus víctimas y podían ordenarle lo que quieran. Pero el troll la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos.

Hey Trix, que te sucede?- pregunto un poco asustado el troll pues al ver a su amiga asustada, lo hacía poner dudoso y más confundido.

Coge tu meca, llama a Pronto; tenemos que irnos ya- dijo Trixie. Al fin había sacado la respuesta, esa chica no era normal, ella era un Vampiro y ahora tenía a Eli, pero lo peor y si lo muerde? Tenía miedo, lo único que quería era verlo rápido.

Pero qué pasa?, de repente quieres salir volando en tu meca- dijo Kord aún más confundido, pero Trixie tenía que contarle todo de todas formas.

Es una larga historia- dijo.

Oigan Pronto está cocinando, después vamos por lo que sea que quieran hacer- dijo un furioso topoide saliendo de la cocina.

Pronto, tenemos que salir rápido; Eli está en problemas- dicho esto Trixie encendió su meca y la convirtió en un carro. Los dos solo modificaron sus mecas y siguieron a Trixie.

* * *

Mientras con Eli….

Siguió caminando junto con Stephany, a donde lo llevaría? Ni él lo sabía pero estaba manipulado así que no le interesaba. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar.

Ese lugar estaba hecho en ruinas, como si una guerra hubiese habido ahí, pero hace muchos años. Para Stephany esto era algo hermoso, de esto era lo que hablaba su padre, ese era el reino que él quería conquistar y de ahí tomar el control de todo Bajoterra. Por otro lado Eli logro despertar, al ver ese lugar quedo sorprendido que hasta había olvidado que lo habían forzado a llevarlo ahí, pero que era? Eso se preguntaba, sería lo que Trixie hablaba? No lo sabía pero si era eso, eso estaba totalmente destruido; como si nadie había vuelto a reconstruir ese imperio hace más de mil años.

Que es esto?- pregunto.

Esto es el reino de todo Bajoterra, aquí es donde todos los Shane gobiernan, y ahora será tu turno- dijo Stephany sonando lo más tranquila posible, lo único que quería era morderlo de una sola.

Así que de esto hablaba Trixie…espera, tú me trajiste aquí, como lo hiciste?- pregunto alejándose de ella.

Eso es algo que no te importa- dijo dándole la espalda.

Claro que sí, o me explicas o ten por seguro que te hare hablar- dijo el Shane sacando su lanzadora. Su intención no era dispararle, solo quería que hable pues era raro que esa chica estuviese con él, recién la había conocido, pero bueno tal vez ella tenía miedo de las lanzadoras así que mejor porque no intentarlo apuntándole, al menos con una estropeada.

Claro que no lo harás- dijo mirando fijamente de nuevo al Shane, este trato de evadirlos pero no puedo, y los vio.

Piensa que viniste solo, jamás te traje- dijo viéndolo fijamente. Luego lo dejo de ver mientras este logro despertar.

Espera, porque te estoy apuntando?- pregunto al ver su lanzadora en su mano.

Dijiste que yo te traje hasta aquí obligándote- dijo bajando su cabeza.

Pero si yo vine solo, lo siento- dijo el Shane guardando su lanzadora.

No te preocupes, que tal si vemos estas ruinas más de cerca- dijo Stephany. El chico podía ser manipulado fácilmente, ahora lo que quedaba era llevarlo al reino y buscar ese sable lo más pronto posible. Aunque el punto no era llevar el sable, sino saber en dónde estaba para encontrarlo rápido.

* * *

Mientras con la Banda de Shane…

No lograban encontrarlo por ninguna parte, Trixie estaba preocupada. Eli no se había llevado a Lucky así que no podía rastrearlo, pero luego se sorprendió al ver un pequeño cuerpito naranja.

Burpy, que haces aquí?- pregunto confundida la pelirroja. La babosa solo se subió a su hombro- creí que estabas con Eli- dijo. Y así era, Burpy estaba con Eli pero al percatarse de la chica, bajo rápidamente y se dirigió a la meca de Trixie.

Trixie que sucede?- pregunto Kord viendo a Trixie.

Pronto no entiende nada, hacia a dónde vamos?- dijo el topoide quejándose- y donde esta Eli- pregunto.

No lo sé, pero creo que se con quién esta- dijo la pelirroja acelerando, hasta que Kord logro estar a su nivel.

De que hablas?- pregunto.

Chicos, hay un Vampiro suelto y esta con Eli- dijo la pelirroja.

Que!- exclamaron Kord y Pronto al unísono.

Pero si no hemos visto ninguno- dijo Kord aun sorprendido.

Ustedes no pero yo sí, recuerdan lo que les dije de la chica- dijo Trixie mirando a los dos.

Si, la que te daba mala espina según tu- dijo el topoide en una forma creída mas o menos.

Si, la vi con Eli pero note algo raro en ella, pero logre sacar conclusiones- dijo Trixie aun acelerando. Estaba totalmente preocupada por Eli, que haría si este se convierte en Vampiro. Las personas que eran convertidas en Vampiros no recordaban nada y mataban sin piedad a todas las persona, y no quería que eso le pasara a Eli.

Qué clase de conclusiones- dijo Kord haciendo comillas en el aire.

Que ella es una Vampiro, se llevó a Eli- dijo Trixie.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, no podían creerlo y lo peor era si lo mordían, Bajoterra estaría condenada a la esclavitud total y no habría nada ni nadie que los detenga. Sería su fin.

Tenemos que ir a rescatarlo, pero en donde esta?- pregunto Kord, estaba asustado y preocupado por su amigo.

No lo sé- dijo Trixie pero luego vio a Burpy chillarle desde su hombro, al parecer la pequeña babosa sabia donde se encontraba, o al menos dudaba- sabes a dónde fue?- pregunto.

Dinos Burpy, tenemos que ir a ver a Eli- dijo Pronto.

La babosa solo le chillo a la pelirroja para que la dispararan y la siguieran, esta solo siguió lo que dijo.

Estas seguro Burpy- dijo preparando su lanzadora, la babosa solo asintió- bueno- dicho esto disparo.

Burpy se elevó lo más que pudo y pudo ver las ruinas del castillo, bajo un poco y guio a la Banda de Shane hacia el camino correcto.

* * *

Mientras con los Vampiros….

Lord Simon estaba feliz, aun preocupado por su hija decidió hacer una cena en celebración por el nuevo Shane que hay ahora en Bajoterra.

Ustedes, preparen la mesa real; aquí habrá una gran cena y tendremos un invitado especial- dijo Lord Simon a unos Vampiros que trabajaban en el reino, estos solo acataron las ordenes.

Solo esperaba a que llegue el momento, quería conocer rápido a ese Shane, pero él no lo iba a morder; iba a ser su hija la que lo haría. Le había dicho a Stephany que lo llevara a las ruinas y luego lo trajera al reino de los Vampiros, tenía su plan bien preparado y lo primero era hacer que gane un poco de confianza para que lograra quedarse allí por lo menos un día. Lo engañaría diciendo que ellos ya no quieren gobernar Bajoterra y que solo quieren paz y tranquilidad, que no habría más muertes ni más transformaciones de gente inocente en uno de ellos.

_Padre- desde la mente de Lord Simon el logro oír a su hija, ellos además podían comunicarse mentalmente sin ningún problema._

Hija, lo tienes- dijo entrando a una habitación del reino.

_Esta bajo mi control, ahora está viendo el reino destruido, tiene que conocerlo antes de que sea uno de nosotros así lograra entender muchas cosas- dijo Stephany._

Tomate tu tiempo, pero nadie te está siguiendo?-le pregunto.

_No, entre al refugio cuando la chica se fue a recoger una cámara- dijo Stephany._

Bueno apenas terminen de ver las ruinas quiero que lo traigas aquí, tenemos una cena muy especial en honor a el- dijo Lord Simon.

_Está bien padre, después hablamos- dicho esto Stephany se fue._

El Rey solo siguió ordenando y revisando los preparativos para la ceremonia de bienvenida como él lo llamaba, tenía un cuarto para el Shane ya que ahí se iba a dormir si se quedaba y ahí serie donde Stephany lo mordería.

* * *

Mientras en las cavernas profundas de Bajoterra….

Sulfur seguía aun gobernando, ese lugar seguía siendo peligroso pero a la vez este estaba sellado por el portal que formaban las babosas guardianas, así que Bajoterra seguía seguro. Entre varios lugares, dos hombres conocido, pero que eran enemigos se encontraban al parecer haciendo trabajos forzosos y difíciles, pero tenían que cumplir órdenes si no querían morir.

Ten cuidado- dijo uno de los hombres cogiendo al otro que estaba a punto de caer a un pozo de algo raro y asqueroso. Ese algo era lo que afectaba a las babosas y a la vez a las personas, era agua oscura.

Podía levantarme solo, porque me ayudas- dijo el otro hombre enojado.

Porque estoy para ayudar a los que necesitan, así sean enemigos- dijo el hombre.

Ash, gracias Will Shane- dijo el otro hombre.

Y si, ese hombre era Will Shane, el anterior Shane de Bajoterra que mantenía la paz pero que fue absorbido por un portal que llevaba directamente a las cavernas profundas y desde ahí Bajoterra había quedado totalmente en peligro. Pero quien había sido el que lo envió ahí, fue nada más ni nada menos que el Doctor Thadeus Blakk, ese hombre que había sufrido tanto se había vuelto una persona totalmente malvada y asesina, pero las cosas cambiarían cuando el también llego a las cavernas profundas gracias al hijo de Will Shane, Eli Shane.

Él tenía el trato con Sulfur, pero este último no le importó y lo hizo un esclavo cuando cayó en las cavernas profundas. El seguía conteniendo su carácter pero a la vez estaba arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho, a la gente que hizo sufrir y a todas esas babosas que convirtió. Pero las cosas estaban hechas y no podían volver a hacer normales, era imposible.

Blakk, necesitamos salir de aquí; no podemos seguir trabajando y estar expuestos a algo peligroso- dijo Will Shane.

Pero no podemos, no podremos salir si el portal no se abre- dijo Blakk, al parecer estaba llevándose mejor con su enemigo, pero trataba de hacer que aún lo odiaba.

Hay que hallar una manera- dijo poniéndose de pie, pero luego sintió que algo lo había golpeado y cayo nuevamente.

Mantente trabajando Will Shane si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias de tu desobediencia- dijo el Diablos Nachos apareciendo de la nada. El Shane solo siguió trabajando, hallaría una manera de salir ahí y volver a Bajoterra, pero no dejaría solo a Blakk a pesar de que quería que pague lo que hizo él no podía ser como él.

Y como estaba Bajoterra la última vez que la viste- dijo Will sacando al menos un tema de conversación.

Odio admitirlo, pero tu hijo es un buen protector- dijo Blakk.

Eli, como lo extraño- dijo Will.

Era otro que no podía aguantar la melancolía que tenía cuando recordaba a su hijo. Sus 15 años, no estuvo con el cuándo cumplió 15 ni cuando llego a Bajoterra; y aun peor, ayer fue su cumpleaños número 18 y no estuvo con él, quería volver a verlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quiere y lo bueno que ha sido cuidando Bajoterra, él sabía que su hijo lograría mantener la paz, pero quería verlo con sus propios ojos pero no podía, era imposible salir de ese lugar.

Creí que lo habías visto- dijo Blakk un poco sorprendido.

Cómo? El esta allá en Bajoterra y yo aquí en las profundidades- dijo Will, no sabía lo que había pasado hace años.

Bueno, tu hijo hace varios años estuvo con sus amigos en las cavernas profundas- dijo Blakk.

Eli, pero que hacia aquí?- pregunto confundido y sorprendido a la vez.

Bueno, estábamos en un duelo y no tenían escapatoria así que se lanzaron al gran abismo y llegaron hasta aquí- dijo Blakk recordando ese momento.

Will solo estaba más triste, su hijo estuvo aquí y él no lo vio; era algo horrible pero ya no podía hacer nada, las cosas sucedieron y su hijo volvió a Bajoterra, no iba a obligar que baje de nuevo; eso era muy peligroso y no quería arriesgar a su hijo.

* * *

Mientras con la Banda de Shane….

Burpy seguía volando mientras que los demás lo seguían, el camino era largo y tenía obstáculos, más las veces que tuvieron que ayudar a Pronto para que no cayera, eso les hacía perder el tiempo y acercaba las posibilidades de que hayan mordido a Eli. Pero tenían que dejar de imaginarse eso, eso los hacia poner peor y les hacía dar malas esperanzas, tenían que estar tranquilos; además Eli sabia defenderse y no dejaría que lo muerdan, él ya sabía los riesgos que pasarían y las consecuencias.

Esperen, Pronto no puede ir más rápido- el topoide se estaba perdiendo ya que su meca no iba tan rápido como las de Trixie y Kord, pero esto no le importaba a cierta pelirroja, solo quería ver a Eli y abrazarlo.

No quería imaginarse lo malo, trataba de pensar positivamente pero no podía, estaba con alguien muy peligroso y eso traía malos presentimientos. Evitaba llorar pero las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de sus ojos, era rara vez que lloraba pero cuando alguien muy importante estaba en total peligro estas caían solas y no paraban hasta saber que todo estaba bien, que nada iba a pasar y que era tan solo un error.

Trixie intenta calmarte, Eli estará bien- dijo Kord calmando a su amiga.

Tengo miedo Kord, que pasa si lo muerde- dijo Trixie aun ahogada en el llanto.

Haremos que no lo haga- dijo Kord y siguieron corriendo hacia donde los guiaba Burpy.

La babosa también seguía preocupado, tenía miedo de quedar sin dueño o peor que desaparecieran todos sus amigos incluidos la Banda de Shane, pero tenía que ser fuerte y valiente, por algo estaba con los Shane y ayudaría a su dueño en cualquier problema, o a sus amigos.

* * *

Cada vez el camino era más difícil y largo, era algo confuso pero eso no importaba; tenían que llegar pronto o sino seria tarde. Siguieron avanzando hasta que vieron que el camino se iba despejando, pero la vista no era nada hermosa. Toda esa magia que había ahí, esas hermosas flores que en tiempos pasados decoraban el reino, estaban hecho añicos; nada se veía hermoso no había nada de vida en ese lugar, solo flores aplastadas al igual que hogares de babosas destruidos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, esto jamás se había reconstruido desde la segunda guerra, tenía que haber un gobernante; pero no hubo más pues ningún Shane tenía una pareja con quien gobernar y ese era el requisito; tenían que gobernar con alguien a su lado y la pareja tenía que ser de Bajoterra, no de otro mundo.

_Con razón Eli no quería gobernar, no tiene pareja_- Trixie seguía en sus pensamientos, tal vez a Eli no le gustaba nadie y por eso que no le importaba nada de ese reino. Pero por dentro eso la destrozaba, ella lo quería pero él no? Eso tenía que aclararlo pronto o explotaría, no lo iba a obligar a amarla, seguirían siendo amigos aunque no estuvieran juntos; aunque a ella le doliera.

Pero tendría que olvidarlo y buscar a una persona que enserio la ame, que la valore y la comprenda; hay muchas personas por conocer, él no era el único. Pero si el único que había robado su corazón y eso nadie lo cambiaria, solo ella.

* * *

Mientras con Eli….

Seguía totalmente sorprendido, ese lugar era un gran imperio y ahora estaba destruido; no quería gobernar pero si haría arreglarlo para que quedara como merecía quedar; lleno de magia y felicidad. Siguió revisando hasta que vio un trono, al parecer era lo único que seguía intacto, pero no era uno sino dos.

Creí que solo un Shane podía gobernar, no dos personas- dijo confundido.

Y un Shane es el único, pero si quiere gobernar tendrá que tener a una mujer que lo acompañe por toda la vida, por eso sin contar a Duman ningún Shane volvió a gobernar esto, ni tu padre- dijo Stephany.

Mi papa tampoco- dijo confundido.

No, por eso no entiendo de donde naciste, y de donde los demás nacieron-dijo Stephany- podrías decirme de donde son- lo miro directamente a los ojos, además de ser un mito los Vampiros creían que el mundo ardiente si existía pero no sabían quién venia de ahí y al parecer los Shane generaban una gran duda respecto a ese tema.

Vinimos de la…- cayo hipnotizado de nuevo, pero no logro terminar de responder ya que una babosa rozo directamente a Stephany.

* * *

No lo digas Eli- dijo Trixie apuntando con su lanzadora a Stephany.

Los Vampiros no necesitaban lanzadoras ni babosas ya que ellos podían defenderse solos y en este caso Stephany podía hacerlo.

Eli despertó ya que Stephany dejo de verlo a los ojos, así que lo primero que vio fue a sus amigos apuntando a la chica.

Que sucede?- pregunto sorprendido.

Aléjate Eli, ella es una Vampiro- dijo Trixie- Kord cúbrelo.

El troll solo hizo caso a lo que dijo Trixie y fue directamente donde Eli, claro apuntando aun a Stephany ya que sino ella podría atacarlo.

Muajaja, veo que me descubriste, veamos si sigues viva para contarlo- dicho esto Stephany corrió a toda velocidad mientras esquivaba a las babosas que eran lanzadas por Kord, Trixie y Pronto.

Eli aún estaba sorprendido, estuvo con un Vampiro este tiempo y ni siquiera lo mordió, solo se quedó ahí como si nada y no mostro ni un solo colmillo; el solo siguió detrás del troll.

Amigo que parte de que tenemos que estar unidos no entiendes- dijo Kord lanzando varias babosas a la vez.

Lo siento, no sé qué me paso; solo la vi y de ahí no recuerdo nada- dijo Eli, y era verdad no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Te hipnotizo, jamás debes mirarla a los ojos- dijo Kord.

* * *

Stephany seguía corriendo, nadie lograba alcanzarla pues ella era muy rápida. Trixie se estaba hartando y disparaba diferentes babosas a la vez pero ninguna logro tocar ni un solo pelo a la Vampiro.

Padre- dijo Stephany desde su mente tratando de que su padre le contestara.

_Que sucede hija, ya vienen para acá- dijo Lord Simon._

Casi, nos encontraron y estamos lejos del portal; nos puedes abrir uno- dijo Stephany aun corriendo.

_Tratare pero tienes que hipnotizarlo sino no va a entrar- dijo._

No te preocupes, lo hare- de ahí se cortó la comunicación.

El portal empezó a abrirse detrás de unos arbustos para que nadie lo viera. Stephany solo dejo que una carnero la lanzara hacia los arbustos que estaban cerca del portal, y luego llamo al Shane.

Eli, ven acá- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El Shane trato de no verlos pero estos eran totalmente irresistibles, hasta que luego cayó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Stephany. Por otro lado Trixie y los demás luchaban contra un holograma de Stephany, aunque estos no se habían dado cuenta hasta que lo borraron.

Esperen, si esta no es Stephany entonces…-Kord no termino de decir la frase ya que vio que Eli y Stephany estaban justo al lado del portal.

Eli no entres- gritaba Trixie desesperada.

Muajaja, no te escucha está bajo mi control; vámonos- dicho esto los dos entraron al portal el cual se cerró de una sola.

ELI!- gritaron los tres al unísono….

Continuara…..

* * *

Uff, que cansancio; quien diría que escribir 15 páginas cansa demasiado. Bueno creo que este capítulo marea un poco, pero espero que les haya gustado mucho; no se olviden de comentar lo más pronto que puedan.

PD: Pongan like a mi pagina de face, me hacen sentir mal con solo 16 me gustas, please haganlo. Y por ultimo vieron mi aviso? Se sorprenderan.

Besos y Abrazos Michu

Dark


	3. Mordido

Entre Colmillos

Qué tal?, me extrañaron jeje; bueno primero que todo gracias por sus reviews y aquí les presento el siguiente Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Mordido

Eli!- grito Trixie. No lo podía creer, ahora Eli estaba en la dimensión de los Vampiros y no podía salir, como pudo dejarlo ir; porque no ataco a Stephany cuando estaba hablando con Eli? Toda la culpa invadía la mente de Trixie y las lágrimas empezaron a caer silenciosamente.

Trixie, lo rescataremos- dijo Kord tratando de consolar a su amiga, pero no funcionaba ella solo quería ver a Eli sano y salvo con ellos.

Pronto y Kord también estaban tristes y a la vez preocupados. Eli ahora estaba en el reino de Lord Simon y el haría cualquier cosa para que logre conquistar Bajoterra, tenían que rescatarlo pero no sabían cómo; pensaban en tratar de buscar un portal pero ese era el único, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban.

Vámonos Trix, mañana buscaremos algún portal por donde entrar, Pronto lo promete- dijo el topoide, él iba a buscar ese portal pase lo que pase y no se rendiría; porque eso es lo que hace un rey, nunca rendirse y continuar hasta encontrar lo que busca o al menos eso pensaba Pronto.

Todos fueron directamente al refugio. Había un silencio total y las babosas estaban tristes al saber que Eli no estaba con ellos, tenían miedo de lo que pase y trataban de no imaginárselo pero lo que paso estaba asustándolos y no podían negar que algo iba a pasar, algo muy horrible y tenebroso. Algo que no había sucedido hace miles de años en Bajoterra y ahora surgiría de nuevo y sin alguien que logre detenerlos.

* * *

Mientras con Eli…

Llegaron directamente a la tierra de los Vampiros. Eli había despertado de la manipulación de Stephany, vio el lugar y se quedó asombrado; todo lucia horrible y tenebroso, y no había nada de vida ni flora; era un lugar muerto donde solo habitaban seres inmortales y nadie más. Cualquiera que entre ahí jamás volvería y seria su fin, pero al Shane no le dio terror ese lugar, más bien le pareció un poco agradable menos las criaturas que lo habitaban.

Este es….- no termino de decir la oración ya que fue interrumpido por la Vampira más conocida como Stephany.

La tierra de los Vampiros- dijo la rubia Vampira terminando la oración.

Espera, tú eres una Vampira; mis amigos me lo dijeron, ahora sácame de aquí- dijo el Shane buscando una manera de salir, pero era en vano. No había ninguna forma de salir de ahí al menos que se abriera un portal.

Muajaja, creo que te diste cuenta; pero ten por seguro que no te borrare la memoria ni nada por el estilo; solo quédate al lado mío si quieres sobrevivir- dijo Stephany caminando y fue seguido por el peliazul aunque este no estaba tan confiado, pero era la única que conocía y no tenía más remedio que seguirla.

* * *

Siguieron caminando, hubo un gran silencio incomodo entre los dos. Eli solo veía un poco aterrado a todos los vampiros que pasaban por ahí, estos lo miraban con una cara de malicia y a la vez de alegría, aunque el peliazul no sabía el motivo de la felicidad; pero decidió romper ese incomodo silencio de una vez por todas.

Que quieren de mí, y porque me hipnotizaste?- dijo un enojado Eli pues al parecer recordaba cuando Stephany manipulaba su mente haciendo lo que ella quisiera.

De ti no lo sé, eso lo hablaras con el rey y el porque te hipnotice, fácil; sabía que ibas a estar junto a tus amigos y no ibas salir por nada del mundo, y además yo era una desconocida para ti así que no tome riesgos- dijo Stephany con todo serenidad, aunque por dentro quería morderlo de una y convertirlo en un Vampiro.

El Rey, acaso es Lord Simon?- pregunto confundido, no agarraba tanta confianza pero al menos podía preguntarle muchas cosas, necesitaba respuestas a sus dudas y preguntas.

Si, él es mi padre; ha gobernado hace muchos años hasta el día de hoy, te sorprenderá conocerlo; es una gran "persona"- dijo haciendo comillas en los dedos.

Caminaron varios kilómetros por toda la ciudad, cada vez se veía más tenebroso pero el peliazul trataba de contener la calma, no podía ponerse cobarde en este momento demasiado serio. Se temía lo peor, recordaba todo lo que dijo Trixie sobre que pasara si lo convierten en Vampiro, tenía miedo pero si hay cualquier movimiento sospechoso él se defendería. Hasta que a unos pocos metros se pudo divisar el castillo, era totalmente negro y lleno de murciélagos en la punta del techo, era un lugar demasiado horrible y no había nada más que Vampiros restringiéndolos.

Identificación- dijo uno de los guardias Vampiros al ver al Shane con Stephany. El peliazul solo trago saliva.

Viene conmigo, vamos a ver a mi padre- dijo Stephany totalmente calmada, pues de todas formas ella era la princesa y tenían que hacer caso a lo que ella diga, o si no Lord Simon haría que la pagaran muy caro.

Los guardias solo tragaron saliva y dejaron entrar a los dos al reino, el sendero tenía varias rocas y era muy estrecho; no había nada de vida, solo árboles muertos y un cielo rojo con nubes negras era el que iluminaba el cielo, o al menos si eso era cielo.

* * *

Antes de que conozcas a mi padre, debes de cambiarte- dijo Stephany llevando a Eli a un cuarto donde había mucha ropa gótica y oscura.

Pero porque?, esta ropa no tiene nada de malo- dijo el Shane viendo su atuendo- además yo no uso ese tipo de ropa.

Hay Shane, estamos en un mundo de Vampiros- dijo cruzada de brazos- aquí normalmente usamos ropa oscura y negra, eso nos identifica como un Vampiro, claro además de nuestra marca.

Tengo otra opción- dijo el Shane alzando los hombros.

No, ven aquí hay muchos conjuntos que puedes escoger- dijo Stephany abriendo el gran armario.

Eli al ver eso se quedó impresionado, era pura ropa gótica y negra, hasta las bostas y todo; no había nada que no fuera de color oscuro. Todo se veía triste y malévolo ni una pizca de felicidad, el solo se puso a escoger.

Te dejare para que te cambies- dicho esto Stephany iba saliendo del cuarto pero se detuvo cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba.

Espera, puedo ver tu marca de Vampira?- pregunto el Shane con total curiosidad, aunque le habían dicho como era él quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Stephany solo alzo su chaqueta y mostro la marca que tenía.

Esta marca la tenemos todos los Vampiros, esto nos identifica como uno- dijo Stephany y directamente salió del cuarto dejando a Eli solo.

Vio la ropa y no encontraba nada que le quedara bien, o al menos que le combinara. El no usaba ningún color negro, al menos en Bajoterra así que no sabía cómo se vería; pero luego encontró un conjunto el cual al menos le combinaría un poco.

Veo que estás listo, te ves bien- dijo Stephany al ver que Eli salía del cuarto.

Toda la ropa que usaba Eli era negra, pero con algunos decorados plateados. Llevaba una camisa idéntica a la que usa en Bajoterra pero totalmente negra y en los hombros decorados plateados con púas y 2 rayas plateadas que cruzaban en forma de x su pecho; usaba un pantalón negro con un cinturón plateado y unas botas negras con decorados plateados, pero siguió con sus guantes en las manos.

Gracias; Wow cuando te cambiaste- dijo el peliazul sorprendido al ver a Stephany con su vestido rojo.

Aproveche mientras tú te cambiabas, ahora vamos tenemos que ir a una cena- dijo Stephany llevándose a Eli hacia el comedor.

Bueno, pero no tan rápido y olvide decirte que te ves hermosa- dijo Eli, al menos la trataba de hacer feliz para que no lo mordiera, aunque en realidad ella se veía bien; pero hubiese querido decirle eso a Trixie, ella era la que merecía sus palabras.

Siguieron un camino estrecho y largo. Era como estar en las cavernas profundas pero más tenebroso y siniestro; todo estaba habitado de pura oscuridad y una fuerza oscura peligrosa; pero Eli sabía que si hacia un movimiento en falso tal vez sería su fin y él no quería eso, al menos sin decirle a Trixie lo que sentía. Desde que llego a ese extraño mundo solo pensó en su amiga, la persona que lo salvo de que lo mataran, la chica hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes que siempre estaba a su lado y lo apoyaba en momentos difíciles en la vida; esa chica lograba tranquilizar al Shane porque por dentro él estaba asustado, pero no mostraría su temor en frente de esos seres malignos, pensarían que es un cobarde y eso no sería de su agrado. Al menos lograba mantenerse fuerte y no mostrar debilidades, solo Trixie lo hacía reconfortar y pensando en ella le haría sentir que aunque no esté con ella, siempre la sentiría a su lado en todo momento.

Llegamos- dijo Stephany mientras que dos vampiros mayordomos le abrieron la enorme puerta en la cual allí adentro se encontraba la mesa principal. Esa mesa solo se usaba en ocasiones especiales y solo se sentaban los Vampiros más importantes de la sociedad. Normalmente se hablaba de temas de los humanos, como escapar del portal y sobre todo; como capturar a un Shane.

Eli por otro lado no podía estar más asustado que nunca, pero porque? A él no le asustaban ese tipo de cosas, tal vez porque él pensaba que no existían, pero ahora estaban frente a él mirándolo fríamente y con desagrado. Siguió viendo y saludando a varios Vampiros que pasaban, no digamos que los Vampiros sean buenos pero algunos son demasiado corteses y más cuando son de la realeza vampiresa.

Parece que ha llegado nuestro invitado- dijo Lord Simon levantándose a ver al Shane. Por dentro no se podría sentir más feliz que nunca, al fin lograría obtener lo que quería sin que nadie se lo impidiese, ni el propio Will Shane ya que este aún se encontraba desaparecido, pero nunca se aclaró si estaba muerto.

Padre, él es…- La rubia Vampira no logro terminar decir la oración porque fue interrumpida por su propio padre que al parecer ahora no le importaba mucho la presencia de su hija.

Eli Shane, gusto en conocerte muchacho; no hemos tenido visitas hace muchos años- dijo Lord Simon caminando junto al Shane hacia la mesa, claro que el rey se sentó en un extremo mientras el Shane al otro.

Bueno…emm, según lo que su hija me conto; usted gobierna a todos los Vampiros- dijo Eli sacando un "tema" de conversación, al menos para que no percatara las ganas de irse.

Sí; sabes, me imagino que te han dicho algunas….cosas sobre nosotros- dijo Lord Simon, sea lo que sea intentaría engañar al Shane para que piense que entre los Vampiros y Bajoterra hay "paz".

Sí; me dijeron que ustedes hicieron una guerra y que además han convertido en Vampiros y matado a gente inocente; y por ultimo cuando convirtió a Christopher Shane en un Vampiro- dijo Eli poniéndose firme- creo que eso no se le ha olvidado, o si?

Déjame decirte niño, que todo eso fue pasado; ahora estamos en una armonía y en paz, no hemos atacado a nadie desde la última guerra y no pensamos hacerlo; hemos aprendido a que no debemos dañar a gente inocente, que por nuestra culpa han sufrido demasiado- dijo Lord Simon tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, pero le era difícil. El querer paz? Ja ni loco él quiere matar a todos los humanos de una vez por todas y que su especie fuera el único gobernante de todo el mundo.

Pues yo creo que si han atacado a alguien; mejor dicho, algunos- haciendo énfasis en la palabra algunos, Eli estaba seguro que las cosas no estaban bien y eso trataría de descubrir, aunque a la vez las palabras de Lord Simon le sonaron convincentes. Puede ser? No, Vampiros son Vampiros y no dejaran de matar por un simple trato.

A que te refieres?- fingió una cara de sorprendido aunque él ya sabía lo que había hecho su hija Stephany con esos guardias que custodiaban el portal.

A su hija, ataco a varios guardias que cuidaban el portal; todos murieron por falta de sangre- enojado quería que lo vieran, al menos para que piensen que él estaba decidido a enfrentarse a ellos sin ningún temor; pero cierta chica lograba sentir el temor que sentía el peliazul al estar frente a ellos, pero no decía nada pues tenía aun planeado algo.

No lo sabía, es cierto eso Stephany?- pregunto a su hija la cual solo se hecho de hombros y enojada al saber que la habían descubierto, no le quedó más remedio que decir la verdad.

Bueno, pues digamos que si- dijo tratando de hacer que le crean su teatrito de "fue sin querer queriendo", pero en realidad no funciono; al menos eso pensó cierto Shane.

Estarás en varios problemas jovencita, por ahora vete; necesito hablar con el Shane- la chica solo siguió órdenes y se fue a pasear por algún lugar del reino.

* * *

Mientras con la Banda de Shane…

Todos seguían preocupados por su líder. Trataron de comer pero el apetito se les fue y no fue por la comida de Pronto, sino por sentir la ausencia de su líder en el refugio. Y sus babosas? Estas se encontraban peor al saber que el Shane ahora estaba en una tierra muy peligrosa, donde solo la maldad habita. Pero nadie estaba tan preocupado como una persona; una persona que daría todo por ver a su amigo a su lado; pero tenía que ser fuerte y optimista, sabía que él iba regresar y juntos acabarían con esa especie de una vez por todas. Pero la preocupación la mataba por dentro y sus lágrimas no resistieron, cayendo suavemente de sus ojos y rozando sus mejillas….

Trixie, el estará bien- dijo Kord tratando de consolar a su amiga quien no aguantaba ver que el refugio estaba sin su amor, sin el chico de su vida. Para el troll también le era difícil y preocupante, pero tenía que mantenerse firme y no rendirse hasta encontrar a su amigo.

No lo sé Kord, tu sabes lo que pasa si lo muerden- no lograba aguantar el llanto, toda esa preocupación le destrozaba el corazón y la tristeza de no verlo ahí, jugando videojuegos o cualquier cosa por el estilo, la mataba lentamente.

Tranquila Trixie, el hallara una forma de escapar- quien hablo fue el topoide tratando de darle ánimos a la pelirroja. Pero todo resultaba en vano debido a que ella no iba a dejar de llorar hasta ver a su líder sano y salvo.

Decidieron irse a dormir para tratar de olvidar las cosas. Kord y Pronto cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo menos Trixie quien no lograba poder dormir. Aunque trataba de todo y hasta con la babosa slirena, no lo lograba; ni tan solo un bostezo para saber que muy pronto se quedaría dormida. Se sentía sola, incompleta; a pesar de que Kord y Pronto estuvieran ahí no era lo mismo sin Eli, sin la persona que amaba con todo su corazón.

Eli, como te extraño; necesito que estés conmigo, a mi lado y que jamás nos separemos- cada palabra la decía con tanto amor, algo inimaginable en ella, algo que nunca pensó decir; pero el amor había llegado a su corazón tan fuerte, que esas palabras solo saldrían de la persona que realmente quería, que apoyaba, que amaba. Y Trixie fue esa persona, cuyo corazón logro enamorarse del nuevo protector de Bajoterra; las preocupaciones y los miedos que tenía cuando no lo veía a su lado, eran señales que demostraban el verdadero amor que sentía.

Pasaron las horas y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, pensando en un futuro donde ella este con Eli, sus ojos se cerraron haciéndola entra en un sueño que parecía real.

* * *

En las cavernas profundas….

Todo seguía igual como siempre, esos seres también aterradores seguían habitando ese lugar donde solo la maldad habitaba ahí. Sulfur seguía en sus asuntos como rey de los flagelos; pero nunca olvido la alianza que tenía con los Vampiros, a pesar de que no se hayan visto hace más de 20 años.

Señor, la recolección de agua oscura sigue; no tardaran mucho en llenar los barriles- de la nada apareció Diablos Nachos, interrumpiendo al rey de esa especie.

Que no se demoren, esos barriles deben estar listos para más tarde; tenemos que enviarlos a Bajoterra con uno de nuestros hermanos, para seguir convirtiendo a las babosas- Sulfur seguía con las ganas de gobernar, pero tenía que convertir a todas las babosas en malvadas; para que no haya ningún lanzador que pueda detenerlo, ni siquiera Eli Shane.

Amo, que será de los Vampiros, hace años que no los hemos visitado- dijo el Diablos Nachos cansado de que el tema sea lo mismo, agua oscura. Le daba igual ver esas tierras puesto que él también es una criatura aterradora y además no lo podían morder por la única razón de que ellos tienen una alianza con su especie, y si tan solo se llega a atacar a uno, esa alianza se rompería en su totalidad.

No lo sé, pero creo que necesitamos de enterarnos de varias cosas; quiero que vuelvas allí a espiar, pero que no te vean- dijo Sulfur levantándose para abrir un portal el cual llevaría a Diablos Nachos a las tierras vampiresas. En simples razones Lord Simon no era el único que abría portales, Sulfur también lo hacía por una simple razón; la cual para él era un gran secreto que jamás se lo había contado a nadie.

Si amo, volveré lo más pronto que pueda con mucha información para usted- camino directamente hacia portal que Sulfur había hecho, frio y valiente se preparaba para entrar; pero fue interrumpido por la misma persona que abrió el agujero a la otra dimensión.

Pero solo una cosa- dijo Sulfur levantándose y caminando directamente hacia el Diablos Nachos, el solo se quedó quieto esperando lo que iba a decir su amo- no quiero que se enteren sobre el nuevo Shane, entendido?- Diablos Nachos solo asintió y entro directamente en el portal.

* * *

Con Will….

Seguía luchando para tratar de salir de ese lugar, pero era en vano. Nada ni nadie podía salir de ahí, o al menos vivo. Pero él no se rendiría fácilmente, saldría de ahí como sea e iría a ver a su hijo.

Casi lo logro- forcejeando sobre las cadenas que lo pegaban a una pared de su habitación, Will Shane hacia todo lo posible para soltarse, pero estas se notaban indestructibles y no presentaban ningún simple rasguño.

Admítelo, jamás saldrás de aquí; ninguno de los dos- como todo un pesimista Blakk hacia que Will Shane se rindiera de una vez por todas, pero para el héroe eso no funcionaría; se las arreglaría para escapar, así sea con Blakk o sin él, pero saldría.

Lo hare, y cuando salga veré a mi hijo y lo ayudare a cuidar Bajoterra- las ganas de ver a su hijo hacia que recobre fuerzas y esperanzas que para algunos ya deberían estar perdidas, pero para él la palabra rendirse no existe y jamás existirá en su mente ni en su corazón.

Te dije que él está bien, tiene amigos que lo ayudan a proteger Bajoterra; él puede cuidarse solo y tal vez pueda rescatarte- decía Blakk harto de verlo forcejear contra algo indestructible; pero también tenía que admitir que quería salir de ahí tan rápido como pudiera, y arreglar todo el sufrimiento y la maldad que provoco por el simple hecho de querer tenerlo todo para él.

Vaya, parece que sigues intentando escapar de aquí Will Shane, lástima que no lo harás- de la nada Sulfur apareció con un látigo que estaba listo para dañar la columna del Shane y gran parte de su cuerpo.

Y lo lograre y te juro que lograre vencerte de una vez por todas, así Bajoterra tendrá paz; al igual que lo que tú sabes- quería mencionarlo pero no podía al ver que Blakk estaba enfrente de ellos, él no sabía absolutamente nada sobre la superficie y no debía enterarse pues eso traería riesgos y terribles consecuencias de las cuales serían difíciles de salir.

Muajaja, sigue soñando; esto está cerrado por las babosas guardianas, nadie podrá salir de aquí, vivo- cada palabra la decía con una maldad pura; en ese corazón horrible y oscuro que reinaba dentro de el- y tú? no estás cansado de aun creerte invencible, que nadie te ganaría- dijo viendo directamente a Blakk el cual solo le envió una mirada asesina. Pero la paciencia no duro mucho.

Cometí varios errores Sulfur, pero si logro salir de aquí arreglare las cosas lo más pronto posible- el enojo que sentía al saber que lo habían engañado, lo hizo entrar en una histeria fatal. Pero por otro lado, era bueno saber que al fin Blakk había recapacitado y se había arrepentido de toda la maldad que había hecho.

Y como lo harás, aquí no hay escapatoria- Sulfur trataba de llenar la mente de los dos con falsas esperanzas, para que de una vez se rindieran y no molestaran jamás.

* * *

Mientras con Diablos Nachos….

El portal se abrió dejando a Diablos Nachos en un bosque muerto, al parecer se veía como siempre; desolado y sin vida. Camino por varios senderos en los cuales había trampas para los que quisieran robar en el palacio, como algunos Vampiros lo hacían. Se podían observar cadáveres de Vampiros con la estaca aun en el corazón, y además de gente que fue raptada hace años por esa especie, las cuales yacían muertas en los arboles; sin sangre. Siguió en su camino hasta que logro su objetivo, llego a visualizar un enorme castillo custodiado por varios Vampiros, pero hallaría una forma de entrar sin ser visto.

* * *

Con Eli….

Y en fin, a que quiere llegar con todo esto?- Eli y Lord Simon siguieron caminando gran parte del reino. Para la vista del Shane este no tenía fin pues tenía largos pasillos y además de varios pisos cuyas escaleras eran tan largas. No tuvo que parar para darse cuenta de que había varias habitaciones secretas, que al parecer se encontraban totalmente desoladas.

Bueno, solo quiero decirte que no queremos más muertes; nos equivocamos varias veces pero remediaremos nuestro, y usted joven Shane sé que podrá seguir manteniendo la paz en Bajoterra, cuente con nuestro apoyo- Lord Simon trataba de sonar convincente, y al parecer lo estaba logrando pues dejo al Shane pensativo en lo que decía; y no porque no le creyera, sino porque estaba empezando a creerle todo lo que había dicho.

En ese caso, seguirán aquí y no podrán salir al menos que haya algo muy importante; cualquier problemas podremos contar con ustedes?- el peliazul estaba empezando a creerle a Lord Simon, pero si quería estar totalmente convencido tenía que hacerle varias preguntas. Aunque en Bajoterra no haya un Shane quien gobierne, Eli estaba listo para gobernar, parecía un buen rey.

Cuenten con nosotros, no se preocupen; ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario- con solo ver la expresión de Eli las dudas se fueron de su cabeza, le había creído absolutamente todo. Pero bueno si sonaba totalmente convincente así que Eli le creía, o él no sabía mentir en varios aspectos.

Gracias- siguieron caminando varios pasillos y recorriendo habitaciones, cada habitación estaba decorada con cosas góticas y rojas como la sangre. Aunque para Eli esto no le asustaba en lo absoluto, todo el temor que tenía al parecer se había esfumado porque al parecer todo lo que decía Lord Simon sonaba puy convincente así que se sintió más seguro al saber que no le iban a hacer nada, o bueno eso era lo que él pensaba….

* * *

Mientras con la Banda de Shane…

Ya había amanecido y Trixie fue la primera en levantarse. Seguía triste y preocupada por Eli, pero a la vez pensaba que todo lo que estaba pasando era un sueño; que nada hubiese pasado. Pero por desgracia los sueños son una cosa y la realidad es otra, y de eso se dio cuenta Trixie al ver que la habitación del Shane estaba vacía y arreglada, tal como la había dejado el día anterior.

Como hubiese deseado que haya sido un sueño; que esto no estuviera pasando. Eli quiero que estés aquí, junto a la Banda, junto a mí- para todos era un día triste como lo iban a ser todos hasta que Eli aparezca. Pero tenían que ser fuertes y resistir y principalmente Trixie, ella ahora tenía que ser fuerte y valiente; dedicada a salvar vidas como siempre, pero ahora con solo tres en la Banda.

Bajo hacia la cocina y se preparó un simple sanduche con mermelada y un jugo de naranja, no tenía hambre pero tampoco quería estar con estomago vacío todo el día; tal vez comer un poco la haría sentir mejor. Luego de varios minutos Kord y Pronto bajaron y fueron directamente hacia la cocina, donde vieron a Trixie comiendo pero con una cara triste.

Buenos días Trix- Pronto como de costumbre fue a hacer su comida; pero ver a Trixie de tal manera hizo que se le quitaran las ganas de comer; así que solo saludo y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja.

Buenos días Trixie, te sientes mejor?- Kord se dio cuenta que esa pregunta era tonta, como le iba a preguntar si estaba bien cuando las cosas estaban mal. Pero al parecer a Trixie no le importó esa pregunta y solo respondió cabizbaja.

No, saben chicos extraño a Eli; el refugio se siente tan solo sin el- no le importara lo que sus amigos dijeran, que si te gusta Eli? Lo amas? No importaba con tal de verlo sano y salvo, y junto a ella. Pero Kord estaba demasiado triste como para molestar, no era el mejor momento así que prefirió quedarse callado al igual que Pronto, aunque cierto topoide no entendía bien a lo que se refería.

Sí, pero tenemos que encontrarlo- Kord estaba decidido a buscar hasta el final para encontrar a Eli. No importara lo que haga el y los demás los traerían de vuelta y seguirían manteniendo la paz en Bajoterra, como siempre lo han hecho, en equipo.

Pero cómo? La única forma de encontrarlo sería ir a esas tierras, pero es imposible; solo un portal nos podrá llevar ahí- Trixie no quería quitar las esperanzas a sus amigos, pero tampoco podía mentir. A ese lugar solo se entraba por medio de portales los cuales eran abiertos por los Vampiros y Sulfur.

Pronto rastreara un portal hacia esas tierras macabras, y de ahí sacaremos a Eli- seguía conservando su espíritu aventurero, pero a la vez estaba asustado como de costumbre cuando hacía algo peligroso, pero bueno que más podía hacer; era de Eli de quien se trataba, de su amigo y no descansaría hasta encontrarlo.

Sera un viaje muy peligroso- dijo Kord con algo de miedo pero podría mantenerse valiente y si era de luchar con los Vampiros, él lo haría de todas maneras aunque le cuesta la vida.

No importa chicos, nuestro objetivo es salvar a Eli de las manos de Lord Simon, y no descansaremos hasta encontrarlo- Trixie estaba decidida, no importaba lo peligroso que sea ella entraría al portal así sea sola.

En ese caso terminemos de comer y nos iremos en busca de Eli lo más pronto posible- siguieron desayunando y fueron a coger sus lanzadoras y sus babosas. Burpy decidió irse con Trixie pues se sentía más seguro con ella y además era la mejor amiga de su dueño. Se montaron en sus mecas y fueron directamente donde Pronto guiaba.

* * *

Mientras con Eli….

Muy bien….oah…creo que me tengo que ir a casa, mis amigos han de estar preocupados- el sueño le ganaba el Shane y no lograba mantener un ojo abierto, pero de que no se iba a quedar ahí lo haría, por nada en el mundo desearía dormir con esos Vampiros, aunque bueno ellos duermen de día; si es que hay día.

Mejor quédate a aquí joven Shane, el palacio tiene muchas habitaciones que están desoladas y podrás dormir tranquilamente- ya era hora del plan, solo tenía que arreglar algunas cosas con Stephany de ahí empezaría todo. Pero tenía que convencer al Shane de quedarse ahí porque caso contrario el trabajo sería más complicado.

No gracias…oah…no es que no me guste estar aquí, pero tengo que volver a Bajoterra, además mis amigos deben estar muy preocupados por mí y no quiero que piensen lo peor- por el momento no le importaba mucho el hecho de quedarse ahí, pero el deseo de ver a Trixie y a sus amigos hacia que tuviera unas enormes ganas de correr y volver a Bajoterra; aunque los vampiros ya no serían un problemas, al menos por ahora…

Sé que aun desconfías de nosotros, pero no te preocupes; entendemos que aún no estás listo para confiar en nosotros, pero te demostraremos que somos de palabra- Lord Simon lo convencería de cualquier manera, pero no quería manipular la mente del Shane por la única razón que el sospecharía que todo era mentira, pero lo iba a descubrir, el Shane es demasiado inteligente.

De verdad lo siento si los ofendo, pero que este mundo es tan extraño para mí; y por lo que me han contado muchas ideas se me vienen a la cabeza; si le digo que si le estuviera mintiendo y no quiero eso, no acostumbro mentir- Eli lo decía con toda sinceridad aunque lo catalogaran de cobarde, pero tampoco iba a mentir diciendo que le encantaba ese "maravilloso" mundo, tenía que decirle la verdad de una vez por todas.

Eli, mañana mismo abro el portal por la mañana, de ahí podrás ver a tus amigos; orita es muy peligroso en Bajoterra, mejor evitemos que algo pase; además viniste sin lanzadora ni babosas, no podrás defenderte- que otra mejor manera que decirle al Shane que no tenía ni su lanzadora ni sus babosas, pero era cierto así que en esta ocasión no le estaba mintiendo.

Eli por otro lado se dio cuenta que lo que decía Lord Simon era verdad, y Bajoterra era muy peligroso de noche; así que mejor se puso a pensar un poco hasta que tomo aire para decir la respuesta….

Bueno, usted gana; pero por favor mañana quiero regresar temprano a casa, si no le molesta- que más remedio le quedaba a Eli que quedarse, a la mañana siguiente les contaría a sus amigos lo que paso en ese mundo tan tenebroso como ellos decían, y como en realidad era porque de lindura no tenía nada.

Que buena decisión has tomado, ven- dijo Lord Simon llevándolo a una habitación la cual estaba hecha completamente para él, o para cualquier Shane que llegara al mundo de los Vampiros.

La habitación como todas estaba decorada por colores negros y rojos, algo que a simple vista uno se asustaría; pero en el caso de cierto peliazul este lugar le parecía, agradable? Era algo tenebroso y a él le parecía normal; pero es Eli Shane, no le asusta casi nada que tenga que ver con terror, pero claro que ver a esos Vampiros lo asusto por un buen tiempo.

Wow, asombroso; esta habitación es excelente- estaba totalmente sorprendido por los decorados, no era un fanático del negro pero esa habitación era demasiado hermosa para él; puesto que en el caso de otros eso causaba mucho terror y pavor.

Me alegro que te gustara, la hicimos en el caso de que tengamos visitas; pero eso no había pasado hace muchos años así que esta habitación a estado desolada hace muchos años- y era cierto, quien iría a ese mundo? Nadie se atrevía y era prohibido, pero quien rompería esa ley dictada hace años, ningún humano podría ser tan tonto como para entrar a ese portal que llevaba a ese castillo aterrador.

Bueno, pero al fin tienen una visita, al menos este cuarto habrá sido usado- dijo el Shane entrando directamente a la habitación- buenas noches- cerro la puerta pero no le puso seguro, tal vez pensaba en recorrer el castillo cuando todos estuvieran dormido; pero era prácticamente imposible de noche ya que los Vampiros solo dormían de día y de noche recorrían las calles buscando algo de beber.

Solo se sentó en su cama y se quedó pensando en Trixie como lo hacía todas las noches, aunque en este caso ella no estaba cerca de el para pensarla mejor; pero de todas formas lo haría, ella siempre va a estar en sus pensamientos aunque estén separados a grandes distancias.

* * *

Con Lord Simon….

No podía estar más feliz, el Shane había creído cada palabra que él había dicho; por ahora solo faltaba otra parte de su plan, pero para eso necesitaría la ayuda de su hija Stephany.

Me ha llamado padre- de la gran puerta Stephany entro al trono donde su padre la esperaba pacientemente, solo se preguntaba sobre qué había pasado el tiempo que su padre converso con el Shane? Le preguntaría pero primero quería oír lo que le dijo su padre.

Si, siéntate aquí; proseguiremos con el plan- dijo Lord Simon tomando una pequeña silla donde su hija se pudiera sentar cómodamente, ni bien Stephany se sentó, el arrastro la silla un poco cerca de él; quedando frente a frente con su hija.

En donde está ahora?- pregunto al no ver al Shane por ninguna parte. A lo mejor se habría ido? No lo creí porque su papa no dejaría que se valla fácilmente, haría que sea e inventaría cualquier cosa para que el peliazul se quedar por lo menos un día en ese lugar.

Esta dormido en una habitación, la que estaba diseñada para el próximo Shane que viniera- dijo- pero por ahora debemos proseguir, me creyó absolutamente todo lo que le dije, eso de estar con paz con Bajoterra y que ayudaríamos en todo.

Entonces, que esperas? Debes morderlo ahora o si no será tarde- Stephany pensó que la persona que iba a morder al Shane sería su padre, pero por la mirada de el mismo Lord Simon sabía que él no lo haría, sino alguien más.

Hay Stephany, hija mía. Yo no lo morderé, quiero que seas tú la que lo muerdas. Quiero que tú crees la nueva revolución vampiresa- dijo Lord Simon extendiendo su brazo y señalando a dos paredes en específico, las cuales tenían murales que estaban pintados. Pero estos murales tenían imágenes de las dos guerras que hubo y en las cuales los Vampiros resultaron victoriosos.

Yo? Pero papa yo no puedo, he matado gente pero jamás convertirla en Vampiro. Ni a Will Shane lo mordí, solo me le insinué- y era cierto, ella nunca había mordido a nadie; solo se le insinuaba y luego cualquier vampiro incluso Lord Simon lo hacían.

Lo lograras hija, confía plenamente en ti- dijo Lord Simon tomando a su hija del hombro, esta solo le devolvió una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras con Diablos Nachos….

Seguía espiando ese lugar, pero aun no hallaba ninguna manera de entrar ahí; ese palacio estaba bien protegido de intrusos y hasta había cercos eléctricos. Al parecer nadie volvería a ir allí al menos que esté dispuesto a perder la vida.

Esto ha estado desolado por un largo tiempo- dijo Diablos Nachos para sí mismo mientras trepaba un árbol cuya rama terminaba dentro del palacio, así no se le haría tan complicada la tarea de entrar ahí y espiar un poco más de cerca.

Empezó buscando la ventana que lo llevaría al trono, en el cual Lord Simon normalmente pasaba todo el tiempo, pero no se podía ubicar bien debido a que apenas conocía el reino; pero luego de tanto buscar y buscar, logro encontrar una ventana y dentro dos Vampiros hablando. Diablos Nachos se quedó escuchando….

* * *

Con Lord Simon….

Quiero que más tarde vayas a su habitación; la que estaba diseñada para cuando un Shane llegue y de ahí lo muerdes- dijo Lord Simon a su hija la cual prestaba atención a cada cosa que le decía su padre.

Y que pasa si despierta?- Stephany sabía que era un riesgo morderlo mientras dormía. Pero si despertaba? Tendría que explicarle cualquier cosa pero no funcionaría por la única razón que ya la hubiese visto con sus colmillos listos para atacar a la víctima, y de esa no había escapatoria alguna; o al menos para los Vampiros.

Bueno, el Shane es demasiado inteligente y se dará cuenta de lo que harás, y no quiero que piense que mentimos. Si logra despertar en el momento que estés a punto de morderlo, intenta dominar su mente y has que se deje morder. De ahí déjalo dormir hasta la siguiente mañana que lo devolveremos a Bajoterra- tenía que tener absolutamente todo planeado, ningún detalle podía faltar y tenía que ser cuidadoso en eso. Caso contrario el Shane se daría cuenta de que habían mentido.

Pero padre, cuando regrese sus amigos se darán cuenta de la mordida. Y además él les contara todo lo que paso- Stephany no paraba de preocuparse, cada cosa en este caso era totalmente importante y si fallaban, Bajoterra se daría cuenta.

Tal vez a penas Eli sea mordido logren conquistar Bajoterra de una vez por todas, pero la transformación es lenta y normalmente lleva una semana entera, para un Shane caso contrario sería rápido; ese podría ser el tiempo suficiente como para que Bajoterra los destruya de una vez por todas, así que por el momento no lograrían tomar el control del reino.

* * *

Con el Diablos Nachos….

Era un ser que no se preocupaba por nada normalmente, pero solo oír esas palabras lo dejo con una mala espina de la cual Sulfur se tenía que enterar pronto; caso contrario estarían perdidos de una vez por todas.

Cada palabra que mencionaba Lord Simon lo dejaba preocupado y con unas ganas de llevarse al Shane. Para él no había ningún problema si lo convierten en Vampiro, el único problema es que el Flagelo sabe que los Vampiros son tramposos y no les dejarían absolutamente nada de riquezas, por eso por nada en el mundo mencionaron al Shane. Pero al parecer ese secreto dejo de ser oculto cuando lo oyó mencionar el nombre del peliazul. Tenía que avisarle rápido a su amo, pero por desgracia la suya…

Que hace aquí- de la nada aparecieron dos guardias Vampiros que apuntaron al Diablos Nachos con varias lanzas con púas. Así como los Vampiros morían por una estaca clavada en el corazón, el flagelo moría cuando se le clavaba una lanza principalmente el estómago.

Diablos Nachos sabía que tenía que escapar de ahí rápido y volver a las cavernas profundas, caso contrario estaría en las manos de Lord Simon y él se lo podría tomar como una ofensa y lo mataría sin piedad de una sola vez.

Solo trabajos- de su bolsillo saco lentamente una estaca que tenía en caso de que lo descubrieran. Fingió rendirse y cuando los guardias lo iban a atrapar…- pero no necesito que me molesten- les había clavado de una sola la estaca matándolos de una, los dos guardias cayeron al piso, muertos.

Como había oído que el Shane estaba en el reino, busco en varias habitaciones para ver si lo lograba encontrar justo a tiempo, pero solo veía habitaciones vacías y otras celdas que estaban habitadas por cadáveres humanos.

* * *

Con Lord Simon….

Ni buen lo muerdas le borraras esa parte de sus recuerdos, y le pondrás un poco del polvo oculto, así nadie podrá ver la mordida; y de paso como su parte Vampira empezara a tomar su cuerpo, le ordenaras que apenas esté listo para transformarse, tendrá que venir directamente aquí- y al parecer todo estaba planeado, solo faltaba empezar el plan de una vez por todas y de ahí mandar al Shane como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero su parte Vampira empezaría a nacer dentro de su cuerpo y tomando por dentro hasta que ya sea hora del cambio total.

Stephany solo se retiró preparada para morder al Shane, reviso cada cosa del plan y se puso a analizar antes de empezarlo. Siguió su camino mientras veía a otros Vampiros pasar, cada uno lo veía y le hablaba telepáticamente.

Señorita Stephany- dijo un Vampiro que estaba pasando por ahí. Ninguno de los Vampiros tenía amigos pero él y la rubia Vampira tenían una amistad irrompible, y hasta un sentimiento jamás experimentado surgía de su oscuro corazón.

Tomas, que bueno verte- dijo Stephany, aunque ella también al igual que el Vampiro sentía una atracción hacia él, pero sus misiones y todos los planes de su padre no le daban tiempo para pensar en que estaba sintiendo.

Ya es la hora- además de Tomas, los demás Vampiros sabían lo que iba a hacer Stephany con Eli, por eso ellos solo esperaban el momento y de ahí celebrarían.

Si, iré en este momento; nos vemos luego- Stephany se retiró y siguió su camino hacia el cuarto donde "dormía" el Shane; llego pero antes de entrar suspiro- muy bien, hagámoslo.

* * *

Con Eli….

No lograba dormir, seguía pensando en Trixie a cada momento; trataba de todo pero no lo lograba, estaba con unas ganas de irse; tenia sueño pero la preocupación no lo dejaba dormir, se sentó en su cama pero luego oyó que alguien abrió la puerta.

Se puede- no era nada más ni nada menos que Stephany, la Vampira que lo había llevado a ese mundo, el Shane solo le dijo….

Pasa, sucede algo?- pregunto, tenía totalmente confianza en ella; bueno no lo había mordido en el momento que podía, así que la confianza había llegado a él; pero esa confianza no duraría por mucho tiempo….

Nada, solo quería ver si estabas bien; pero al parecer veo que no puedes dormir- Stephany tenía que iniciar una conversación antes que todo, porque atacar de una sola seria patético, se daría cuenta rápido así que mejor que gane un poco más de la confianza que el Shane ya tenía.

No quiero ser malo Stephany, ni los quiero ofender…solo que quiero ver a mis amigos y decirle que estoy bien; porque han de estar pensando lo peor- sinceramente Eli extrañaba estar con sus amigos, y principalmente con Trixie; ella debería de estar preocupada mucho por él y no la quería asustar.

Mañana te iras apenas amanezca….pero me imagino que quieres ver a tu amiguita- como Stephany lograba leer la mente de cada uno, podía sentir que el Shane quería ver en realidad a la pelirroja. No quería ser insinuante ni nada, pero tenía que acercarse al Shane para morderlo. Lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo- Eli porque no te quedas aquí, con nosotros- trataba de hacerlo convencer de quedarse quieto porque el peliazul la quería soltar.

No, a pesar de que me gusta…bueno un poco este mundo, mi hogar es allá en Bajoterra- no le fascinaba ese mundo, le agradaba un poco pero no para quedarse.

Piénsalo, tendríamos riquezas y todo; reinarías- Lord Simon no le había dicho que haga eso, pero Stephany tenía sus planes, lo único que hizo fue mirarlo a los ojos.

El Shane no podía resistirse a esos ojos, trataba de tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para escaparse de aquel poder. Y de paso se daría cuenta de que Lord Simon había mentido y que aun querían gobernar.

De-ja-me; no quiero gobernar. Quiero estar junto a mis amigos- trataba de soltarla pero Stephany era demasiado fuerte y era casi imposible, y de paso apenas podía dejar de caer en la manipulación de la rubia.

Déjame convertirte en uno de nosotros, y veras como todo cambiara- Stephany ya tenía sus colmillos listos. El peliazul solo trataba de soltarse y alejar su cuello de ella, ahora si estaba asustado totalmente, tenía que salir rápido de ahí.

Pero Stephany logro ser más fuerte y lo siguió manipulando a una fuerza en el cual el Shane no podía salir fácilmente, mas dicho era imposible. Y qué más da, había caído de todas formas en su manipulación.

Muérdeme- había caído y ahora estaba preparándose para que lo mordiera. Stephany solo se acercó más y más a él hasta que….

Ahhhh!- le había clavado los colmillos al Shane en cuello. Con solo oír el grito sabía que ya el plan se había cumplido; el peliazul solo cayo inconsciente en su cama.

* * *

Con el Diablos Nachos….

Había encontrado el cuarto del Shane, pero cuando vio por dentro se dio cuenta de que Stephany ya estaba ahí, no podía entrar porque había varias lanzas y eso sería riesgoso. Pero estaba decidido a entrar rápido, pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde; Stephany ya había mordido al Shane y este yacía inconsciente en su cama.

Por ahora tenía que irse de una vez por todas a las Cavernas Profundas y decirle a Sulfur todo lo que vio, y tal vez se lo contaría a Will Shane de una, para hacerlo sufrir.

* * *

Por otro lado una parte del plan ya estaba hecho; Stephany les había avisado a todos que ya había mordido al Shane. Ahora solo faltaba que la transformación empiece lentamente y esperar a que el nuevo Vampiro Shane nazca para lograr conquistar toda Bajoterra, y de ahí su camino seria hacia la superficie.

Continuara….

* * *

Lo pensaba subir el miercoles, pero las ganas de subirle me convencieron a que lo suba hoy.

No pare de gritar, sé que yo lo escribir pero igual AAAAAAAAAAAA!; por otra parte espero que les haya gustado, y no se olviden de los reviews, eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo. Please les juro que cuando vi no más pocos reviews en el Chapter anterior, me sentí triste al ver que solo 3 personas habían comentado.

Y por último, bueno espero que se aguanten porque ni bien termine mi capitulo empezó mi bloqueo mental para una parte del siguiente, así que tardare en actualizar. Y además este capítulo me hizo recordar a Ka (te quiero mucho)

Sin más que decir

Besos y abrazos Michu

Dark


End file.
